


Relocated to Afghanistan

by EDM4276



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDM4276/pseuds/EDM4276
Summary: Another AU: What if Nick had been undercover in Afghanistan while Ellie was working there for the NSA?Ellie gets relocated to Afghanistan by the NSA, where she first learns of Parsa. Nick, meanwhile, is trying to track down a drug lord who has been somehow getting drugs on Marine bases in Afghanistan. Will their operations collide?





	1. In the Beginning

Oklahoma University senior Eleanor Bishop fought her way through the crowds of campus in the heat of the summer exam session. Ellie had finally finished her last exam as an undergraduate, and pulled her phone out, which had vibrated as soon as she’d turned it back on, signaling a voicemail. She thought she knew who that voicemail was from, and wanted to get somewhere private before listening. She finally got back to the off campus apartment she shared, and closed the door to bedroom, locking it for good measure. Sure enough, it was a recorded message from the NSA, giving her a number to call back. Ellie did, crossing her fingers in one hand while trying to prevent the other from shaking, and keeping her breathing normal. She’d put applications in to several government intelligence agencies, including the FBI, CIA, and NCIS, but the NSA had got back to her first. That had been February. It was now the beginning of May, and Ellie hoped that by the end of this conversation she might finally have an answer. 

“Am I speaking with Eleanor Bishop?” The person on the other end of the phone said in a crisp, clear voice. 

“Yes Ma’am,” Ellie was pleased that her voice sounded even. 

“We’d love to hire you for the role of Junior Analyst in the Middle Eastern division. You will report to complete HR paperwork on May 30th, with your first day of work to be June 3rd. You will receive new hire paperwork by mail to your home address. It is to be completed and mailed back to us before May 30th. Is this clear?” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ellie knew she sounded breathless now, “Thank you, Ma’am.” 

“Excellent. See you soon, Miss Bishop.” 

Ellie danced around her small bedroom. The NSA. Washington, DC. Finally. She took several deep breaths, and then grabbed her car keys, knowing that her mother would expect to hear such important news in person. Ellie would be the first Bishop family member to leave Oklahoma, and she knew it wouldn’t be easy for her mother to hear the news, despite how proud she would be. 

By some miracle, Ellie found a studio apartment off H street that she could actually afford. It was 427 square feet, and on the fourth floor with a rackety air conditioning unit, but she loved it. She could walk to anywhere she needed to in DC, and hardly spent any time in the apartment anyway, too entranced with the city itself. 

However, Ellie only got six months to enjoy it, because almost to the day to her six month anniversary at the NSA, she was asked to relocate to a Marine base in Afghanistan. Things happened very quickly once she was told. She got basic weapons training, self defense training, and met her team members. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she boarded the plane at Quantico with her teammates and a platoon of Marines, bound for a three year tour. Ellie couldn’t imagine what that would be like. The NSA hadn’t exactly been specific on how long Ellie, Kassil, and Marina would be in Afghanistan, but they had been promised they would be home in nine months, with a trip home promised in the summer. And the NSA were covering her DC rent in the meantime, so she hadn’t had to give up the apartment of her dreams. She pushed the butterflies away, and shouldered her pack, taking a seat between Marina and Kassil. She knew they saw her as the baby of the team, and she was the youngest, but she was also the only fluent Pashto speaker of their group. One 17 hour flight, with a refueling stop in Germany, later they landed in Kabul, Afghanistan and were subsequently driven to their base, which would be Ellie’s teams home for the next nine months. 

Ellie was getting their office ready for use, connecting computers to the NSA network in DC, linking printers up, checking phone connections, calling the office back in DC to check in. Marina and Kassil had decided to get their bearings. Their office was part of a compound of trailers, and their bunks were in a bunkhouse across a quad area, which was sided with more trailers serving as office buildings, and a mess hall. All Ellie could see was dessert, trailer buildings, and sand. Endless, endless sand, and then a tall fence topped with jagged barbed wire lest she forget where she was. She snorted to herself. Unlikely. 

Ellie had just been settling down to the rhythm of life in DC, was making friends, even going on a few dates - including one with an NSA lawyer, when she had been called to a meeting where she had been informed - not asked - informed - of her relocation. To Afghanistan. She’d known this would be coming, because she did speak Pashto fluently, but hadn’t expected it so soon, or so drastically. The phone call back to her Mom in Oklahoma had been hard. It hadn’t been easy for Barbara Bishop to accept the idea of Ellie not living in Oklahoma anymore, let alone living in a war zone halfway across the world. 

A sharp knock on the door broke Ellie out of her reverie as she untangled computer related wires. She looked up, knowing it wouldn’t be Marina or Kassil. Neither of them would’ve bothered to knock. No, the man leaning against the door frame wasn’t anyone she knew. He was an attractive dark skinned Marine, with dark green eyes and, of course, the ubiquitous clean shaven buzz cut look. He had his arms crossed, and shoulders thrown back, and Ellie put him at at least an officer, judging by the confidence he exuded, and the medals on his uniform. 

“Hey,” she questioned, not stopping her work, slightly annoyed by the intrusion. 

“Hi,” he said, “Heard we’d be getting newbies. From the NSA, yeah?” 

“That’s the one,” Ellie agreed, “And you are?” He closed the door with a click behind him before answering. She reluctantly stopped tangling the endless cables, and gave him her full attention. 

“Special Agent Nick Torres,” he spoke quietly, one ear tweaked in the direction of the door, “NCIS.” 

“Oh?” She eyed his uniform. 

“Undercover,” he said, “So shhh. It’s a joint NSA-NCIS Op, one you provided intel for, though, hence why I’m telling you. My commands offices are in the building for a reason,” he winked. 

“Ah,” Ellie said, remembering reading the memo on the drug dealing NCIS was trying to uncover. It had been linked to several deaths of sentry guards on duty, so DOD wanted the culprits brought to justice. Yesterday, preferably. Ellie had translated several documents related to the situation.

“And you’re NSA Analyst Eleanor Bishop,” he said, knowing he was right. He’d looked her up after they had exchanged emails. Hadn’t even found a picture of her, or a facebook profile, or anything - which made sense, he guessed, given the whole NSA thing. She didn’t look anything like he had imagined. 

“I prefer Ellie,” She offered her hand, and he shook, smiling at her. He had a great smile, she couldn’t help but notice. 

“Well,” he said, “Welcome to Afghanistan, Ellie Bishop.” His smile grew wider, “I’d offer to help you set up that mess,” he continued, “But I get the feeling I’d just be in the way.” 

She nodded, not being able to help smiling back. His smile, she couldn’t help thinking, was contagious. 

“See you around, Ellie,” he said, holding her gaze. 

She nodded, “It was nice to meet you, Agent Torres.” 

“Just Nick,” he said quietly, “My friends call me Nick.” She smiled again as he left, closing the door behind him. 

Ellie got the rest of the computers set up, and made contact with the NSA. She let them know she’d met Agent Torres, and Kassil and Marina returned from their scouting, so they reported in. The team was to work to identify threats to national security from within the country, so they could be neutralized or dealt with. Since Kassil was native Afghanistan, and Marina had the olive colored skin ubiquitous of the region, they would do all the actual active intelligence gathering. Kassil would go undercover, if necessary. Ellie’s job would be to stay in the office, working the internet to back them up. She was quietly jealous of the other two, though. Ellie liked her desk work, liked the arduous task of working her way through puzzles to figure out the endgame, but she wouldn’t mind maybe actually doing sometimes. 

That evening, Ellie, Marina, and Kassil were among the last in the mess hall for dinner. After, Marina and Kassil went on a walk, while Ellie took her journal to sit on the bench outside their sleeping quarters. It was still hot, the heat from the day lingering as the sun went down. She stretched her legs out on the bench, enjoying the feeling of the warmth against her skin. Ellie had just been in Oklahoma for Thanksgiving, and DC had been hovering around freezing when they had left. One bright spot, she supposed. Ellie wrote the main events of the day - arriving, meeting Nick, and added some of her feelings about being a war torn, third world country on a US Marine base. Ellie closed her book when the light became too faded to see, and sat, watching the sun dip towards the horizon beyond the jagged metal fence. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Agent Torres closing the door of their sleeping quarters quietly behind him. 

“Want some company?” He asked quietly, then added, “Or I can keep walking.” 

She shook her head, and shifted over to make room for him, “No, sit,” she managed a smile.

He sat, and looked over at her drawn in, tired looking face. She managed a small smile when she saw him looking. He couldn’t help but notice how much her smile lit up her face, despite obvious tiredness. 

“It’s getting late,” he commented, “and I bet you didn’t sleep much on the plane.” 

“On military transport?” Ellie snorted, “No, not exactly. And it’s only 8:00.” 

“I’m sure you didn’t request this assignment, huh?” Nick tried, wanting to get more our of her. He wasn’t sure what exactly intrigued him about Eleanor Bishop - she was far from his usual type - but there was something. 

“I wanted to try some action, and knew they’d put me in the Middle East eventually anyway. Wasn’t really expecting an extended assignment before my career has even really began though,” Ellie admitted. 

“When did you start?” He asked, still trying to figure out her age. 

Ellie laughed, despite herself, “Is that a subtle way of asking how old I am?” 

He looked up in surprise. He should’ve guessed she’d be smart. She worked for the NSA, “No,” he lied, “Just wondering.” She gave him a look long enough to have him backpedalling, “Okay,” he admitted, “Maybe it was. But I really am curious.” 

“I started with the NSA fresh out of college; last June,” Ellie said. 

“Whoa,” he was impressed, “So straight A student, Dean’s list? Degree in…language, or something computer-y?” He guessed. 

“Guilty,” she admitted, “Degree in Computer Science with a double major in modern languages. I speak Pashto fluently, as well as French, Spanish, and Russian.” 

“Damn,” Nick was impressed. 

“Your turn,” Ellie said, “You asked. Turnabout is fair play.” 

“Alright,” Nick smiled, “Barely graduated with a degree in Phys Ed and Sports Therapy. Played soccer. Got through FLETC and was offered a job as a deep cover agent at NCIS. I took it,” he said, “Because I just couldn’t see myself doing the desk thing. But now I’m here, and guess what I spent 75% of my time doing?” 

“Sitting at a desk,” Ellie told him. It was a statement, not a guess. He nodded, grinning at her. 

“But I’m thinking it might be a little less painful now,” he winked at her, and she grinned back. 

“Here’s hoping,” she said, turning her gaze away from him to look up at the stars, “Wow,” she commented, “It’s really clear out here.” 

“Yeah,” Nick said, “The desert is it’s own, strange, almost out of this worldly, beauty. You grow to appreciate it.” 

“Mmm,” Ellie wasn’t convinced, “How long have you been out here?” 

“Three months,” Nick told her, “I had to come out with the platoon to maintain my cover.” 

“So I’m really the only other person who knows?” 

“You and the other Captain,” Nick said, “He was cleared by the agency, so my director told him just in case.” 

“Going to tell my coworkers?” Ellie asked. 

“No,” Nick said, “The fewer people who know, the better. They don’t know you assisted, right?” 

“No,” Ellie told him, “And your undercover name is?” 

He grinned sheepishly, “Guess I should’ve told you that. Nick Medina. Commander Medina,” he added. 

“Got it,” she said, saluting him. He laughed. 

“Don’t do that while anyone else is around,” he reprimanded her softly, “They take that stuff seriously around here.”

“Right,” she sobered quickly, “Whoops.” 

“I thought it was cute,” he nudged her, and she smiled that smile again, the one that was already doing funny things to his insides. He hadn’t felt this attracted to anyone since…well, he pushed the thought of Sofia out of his mind. 

“Well then,” she grinned, fluttered her eyelashes at him, and he laughed again. Ellie hid a yawn behind her hand. 

“Am I boring you that much?” He asked, teasing her. 

“No,” Ellie said quickly. “Not at all, sorry. Just the day catching up with me finally, I guess.” 

“Adrenaline wearing off,” he said knowledgeably. He got up, and offered his hand to help her up. She took it, “Come on, I’ll walk you back to your room.” He kept his hand loosely in hers as they walked back to her room. 

“How do you know where my room is?” She asked. 

“Well,” he said, “Mine is directly opposite. I saw them getting it ready this morning, put two and two together.” 

“Mmm,” Ellie commented, releasing his hand, missing the warmth immediately, to take her room key from her pocket. She turned back to him before opening her door. 

“Goodnight, Nick Medina,” she whispered, “Thanks for the company, and laughs.” 

“You’re welcome, Eleanor Bishop,” he leant forward, kissed her cheek, holding it there for a little longer than was proper, his lips soft on her skin. Ellie touched the spot when he released her, feeling the tingling and heat he had left behind. His eyes went soft as he watched her, picked up her hand again, squeezed it. 

“This will be…interesting,” he said, and she nodded in agreement. Ellie squeezed his hand one last time before finally going into her room, where she collapsed onto her bed without even changing her clothes.


	2. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie's first few days in Afghanistan. This does - obliquely - deal with adult topics.

The next morning, Ellie woke up to blinding sunlight. She hadn’t set an alarm, the trio agreeing the previous evening at dinner that they would catch up on sleep, and meet at the office at noon. Ellie rubbed her eyes and took in the unfamiliar surroundings of her new room on the marine base. She found her phone where she’d plugged it in the previous evening before going outside to write in her journal, and checked it. Several messages from her mother, and one from George wanting to know how she was. She’d texted her mother the previous day to let her know she had arrived safely, assuming she would let the rest of the family know. George, though, was always overprotective of his little sister and Ellie knew he wasn’t happy about her current situation. Ellie stretched, and decided a shower was in order first. 

Ellie felt vaguely human again after it, finding to her relief that the shower had passable water pressure and was warm enough to not feel like jumping into a mountain lake. Barely. She dressed then, in jeans and a light cream long sleeved shirt, slipping her dock shoes onto her feet. She tied her hair back, and stuck a wide brimmed hate on her head, her sunglasses on a string around her neck. She went for the mess hall first, hoping lunch would be out. It was, and there were a smattering of Petty Officers sitting at a table together, presumably between training sessions. She got some looks as she walked past to the counter, but she ignored them, finding a table on her own to sit at. She wasn’t alone for long though. She felt a shadow over her tray and she looked up to see Nick smiling down at her. 

“Hey,” he said, “Have you not eaten since you left DC?” He was eyeing the mounds of food on her plates. 

“I did. Just hungry,” she told him, “You going to sit?” She gestured at the bench opposite her. 

“Yeah, let me get some food,” he said, dumping his hat and glasses on the spot opposite hers. He reappeared several minutes later with a tray nearly as full as hers, and sat down, smiling at her. 

“I’m pretty sure my troops hate me,” he commented, “I got some glares when they saw me sit with you.” 

Ellie rolled her eyes, “Well, since you didn’t leer at me, you definitely get points.” 

“Who?” Nick asked immediately, “Who leered?” 

She rolled her eyes at him now, “I can handle it,” she said calmly, “I’d better get used to it anyway. There’s a finite number of women, especially women not in uniform, around here.” 

“Okay,” he relented, “But if anyone really gives you hassle, promise you’ll let me know?” She could tell he meant it. 

“I promise,” she said, “But I can handle myself, as my three older brothers will attest.” 

“You have three older brothers?” He asked, amazed. He didn’t know many American families who had more than two children, let alone four. 

“Any sisters?” 

“No, no sisters. What about you? Siblings?” 

“One older sister. Much older. We didn’t really grow up together, but we’re pretty close now. She lives in DC too.” 

“So you do live in DC,” she said. She’d wondered. 

“Yeah, when I’m not on an Op I’m based at headquarters. It usually doesn’t last long.” 

“Do you have a house?” 

“Nah. I just store stuff at Lucia’s when I’m gone, and rent temporary accommodation when I’m there,” he said, “I could stay with Lu, but I like my own space.” It seemed like such a strange life to Ellie. Never settling down, not even being able to be your own person. She wondered what had happened in his past to make him not want to settle down. Or maybe, she thought, he was just built that way; to be on his own, never build a community or settle. But he didn’t seem to be - he obviously liked people, was social, formed connections - like he had with her, already. 

“How does your sister feel about your career choice?” Ellie asked. There was no-one near them to eavesdrop, so they could talk fairly freely. 

“She gets it. She’s a JAG lawyer and her husband is a commander,” Nick told her, “He’s in Iraq right now, actually.” 

“None of my family ever served,” Ellie said, “They’re all still in Oklahoma. I’m the first to leave.” 

“Whoa,” he searched her face, “Bet Afghanistan was a shock to your parents.” 

“Yeah,” she said, “And on that note, I’d better get going. Try to get some work accomplished today, you know.” 

He smiled, “Have a good afternoon. We’re doing training runs all afternoon, practice in the desert.” 

She nodded, “Have fun with that, then.” He sent her another heart melting smile as she got up to walk over to their shared office trailer. 

Marina and Kassil were already there, combing through data entries when she arrived. 

“Sorry I’m a little late,” Ellie apologized. 

“No worries,” Marina told her, “Thanks for dealing with setting up this mess yesterday. DC sent us some more names. Kassil and I didn’t get anything yesterday, so let’s see what we can dig up on the dark web.” 

“Sure,” Ellie agreed, sitting down and logging onto the NSA’s server. It felt good to be doing something normal. If she forgot about the oppressive heat and sand, she could pretend she was back in her cubicle at the bullpen in the NSA building in DC. She checked her email first, and to her surprise saw one from Jake, the NSA lawyer she had been on several dates with before coming out to Afghanistan. It was only a few lines, just saying he hoped she’d had a good trip, was settling in okay, and that the office was quiet without her. She closed the email, not really knowing how to respond, with the picture of Nick in the forefront of her non work related brain, and the thoughts of the conversations she’d had with Nick - already more intimate than any she’d shared with Jake - swimming around in there too. She closed all those thoughts off though, knowing she needed to focus on work. 

Marina and Kassil announced right before dinner that they were going to wrap things up for the night. Ellie felt like she was finally getting somewhere with a name though, so she told them she would keep going.

“Are you sure?” Marina asked, “Aren’t you hungry?” Ellie opened a desk drawer where she’d stashed some snacks the previous day, and pulled out some chips and protein bars, “Got it covered,” she said, not even looking away from her screen, “I’m fine, really. You guys go ahead - you put in more time than me this morning anyway.” Marina eyed her, obviously a little concerned, but nodded finally, “Okay. We’ll see you later, though?”

“Yeah,” Ellie said, distracted though, focussing on her name again. Benham Parsa. It already sent chills down her spine. She did another search of the deep web, and continued reading, printing sheafs of paper out, hi lighting and scribbling notes down as she wrote. The light faded, and before she knew it the sun had set on her second day in Afghanistan. She stretched, setting the papers aside, as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. 

“Ellie,” The now familiar voice of Nick Torres/Medina called as his footsteps came closer to her door, “It’s only me, can I come in?” 

“Sure,” Ellie said, her voice a little hoarse. She swigged from her water bottle, and rubbed her forehead as he came in. 

“I ran into your coworkers just now,” He said, putting down the pizza box he was holding, “They said you were still in the office, and hadn’t eaten yet. You can’t do that here, Ellie, especially when your body isn’t used to the desert yet. You need to eat and drink lots of water.” Ellie turned the computer screen off, and swiveled her desk chair around to face him. He’d moved some files off a table and was doling out pizza onto two plates. 

“You saw how much I ate for lunch,” she said, “I’m fine.” 

“So you don’t want pizza?” He asked, “It’s base pizza, but it’s not terrible.” 

“I didn’t say that,” she said, grinning at him, and picking up the plate closest to her, “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” he smiled that smile again, but there was a little smirk there too - she took it to mean he knew he’d won a few points. 

“So is this a date, Nick?” She asked. She was still getting used to the newfound confidence she’d discovered since living on her own in DC, but she found she was enjoying testing it. 

“Not yet,” he said, grinning at her, “When we go on a date, you’ll know about it.” 

“Ah,” Ellie said, “So it’s when, is it?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him again, and he laughed. 

“Oh, I hope so,” he said, taking a bite of pizza and chewing slowly, letting her mull that over. 

“How does one date on a military base?” Ellie asked. 

“Just you wait and see,” he winked, “I have my ways.” 

“Oh I just bet you do. Here’s a question though,” Ellie was being serious now, “When you date me, will you be doing it as Nick Medina or Nick Torres?” 

He knew straight away, by the intense look in her eyes, that she was being very serious, wanting to know how serious he was. He already knew, “Nick Torres,” he said immediately, “Definitely Nick Torres.” 

She let out a breath, not realizing how important that answer was to her, “Good,” she said. They finished their meal, talking lightly about their childhoods - comparing stories of growing up in Oklahoma and Miami, respectively. Ellie enjoyed Nick’s stories of playing soccer for the University of Miami, and his first time seeing snow when he moved to DC. Finally, Ellie started yawning again. 

“Bedtime,” he declared, “You’re surely not going to do more work?”  
“Nah, not tonight,” Ellie agreed. He squished the pizza box into the trash can in the corner of the NSA office, and held out a hand for her, “Ready?” 

“Sure,” she powered down her computer properly before taking his hand. They walked back across the compound together in contented silence, and Ellie reflected that it already felt normal to be with him like this. She’d always felt uncomfortable by this point with other dates (regardless of what Nick said, their dinner in her office had felt very date like to her), the silence was usually awkward, not content. He opened the door into their building for her, and they found the common room, where Marina and Kassil were waiting. Several other officers were hanging around too - relaxing, talking, or watching the news on a TV in the corner. Nick didn’t let go of her hand until they got to the entrance to the hallway which led off to their bedrooms, where they were just out of sight from the common room. 

“See you tomorrow,” he said, letting go over her hand and kissing her softly on the cheek again, this time inching a little closer to her lips. Ellie turned her head a little, and his kiss landed at the corner of her mouth. She felt him laugh into it, and she smiled in response, deepening it a little. He slowly explored, and she felt it right down to her toes, which scrunched up on the floor. 

“Tomorrow,” she agreed, “Goodnight, Nick.” She turned back into the common room to debrief and figure out their plans for tomorrow with Marina and Kassil. 

“Did you get anywhere?” Marina asked Ellie. This was one reason Ellie liked Marina - she was straight to business, though Ellie knew she’d be interrogated by her friend about Nick eventually by the discreet look Marina sent her. 

“Maybe,” Ellie said, deciding to be evasive for now, “I want to do some more digging, but I’ll let you know for sure tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Kassil said, “Marina and I thought we’d check out one of the hangout spots the DoD has identified for potential terrorist activity tomorrow morning. Will you be okay on your own?” 

“Sure,” Ellie said, yawning, “You probably won’t see me before you leave though.”

“No,” Marina laughed, knowing Ellie was not a morning person, “Sleep in a bit. You definitely made up too many hours tonight.” 

“Ah, well,” said Ellie, “What else is new? Goodnight. See you tomorrow.” She got up, stretched, and stumbled her way to bed. She glanced towards Nick’s bedroom door before unlocking her own, and, in her usual fashion, stumbling towards bed, barely managing to change into pajamas and brush her teeth first tonight. She considered that an accomplishment. She fell asleep, wishing that she had asked Nick what time he would be in the mess hall that morning. 

Ellie reluctantly pulled herself out of bed at 8:00 the next morning, threw on a similar outfit from yesterday, and made her way over to the mess hall, thinking she was probably too late for Nick. She proved herself wrong though, when she found him sitting at the end of one of the long tables with another man. Judging by the stripes the man wore on his chest, Ellie assumed he was of a similar rank to Nick Medina, and got food for herself before joining them at Nick’s smile and wave. 

“Well good morning,” Nick said, grinning at her, “I nearly knocked on your door before coming over, but wasn’t sure what time you were planning on starting.”

“I usually try for around nine,” Ellie admitted, “I’m not much of a morning person.” 

“Ellie, this is Captain Thornton,” Nick said, indicating the man he was sitting next to, “He’s my partner in crime,” he grinned again. 

“Nice to meet you,” Captain Thornton said, “Heard some of DC’s finest were coming.” 

“I don’t know about finest,” Ellie laughed, “But we’ll do our best to be unobtrusive.” 

“Oh, you’re fine. We like new faces around here,” he said, “Since we don’t get many. Let me know, though, if any of my men hassle you. I’ll deal with it.” 

Ellie eyed Nick, who held up his hands, “I didn’t say anything,” he promised, “It’s a Marine Base, you’re a woman. It’s wrong, but it may happen. IF it does, we’ll deal with it.” 

“Actually,” Captain Thornton corrected, “They’re going to get a nicely worded reminder about appropriate behavior so it hopefully doesn’t become an issue.” Nick nodded in agreement. 

“And on that rather auspicious note,” Captain Thornton said, “I’ll see you around, Ellie. I’d better get moving, we’re running an Op off base today.” He nodded at Nick before leaving. 

“Sorry, Ellie,” he said, “But it is a fact of living on a Marine base for a woman out of uniform.” 

“I know,” she sighed, “And thank you, even though I wish it wasn’t necessary.” 

“Believe me,” he said, “So do I,” he brushed his hand against hers, held it for a second. 

“So, about this date,” he began, and she put her fork down to look at him properly, “I was thinking dinner tonight?” 

“Sure,” Ellie said, “Uh…Where though?” She was thinking of the options available to them, crowded with Marines, and none seemed all that inviting. 

“The small common area at the end of our hall,” Nick said, “7:00?” 

“Sure,” Ellie repeated, “See you then.”

“Good,” Nick said, putting his fork down and getting up, “You coming to the office? I need to get some work done. My men are training this morning.” 

“Yeah,” Ellie said, “I’ll come with you. Marina and Kassil are doing recon somewhere today.” 

Ellie worked all morning on deep diving Parsa, and thought she had enough gathered to put into a report for Marina and Kassil. Marina and Kassil would then read it, and Kassil, who was their team leader, would ultimately decide whether it was enough to send back to the NSA as a security risk. Ellie also thought their might be a connection between Parsa’s henchmen and Nick’s drug dealing, and she was following that train of thought when the man himself knocked on her door. 

“Lunch?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his forehead. Ellie held a finger up to ask for a minute before she said anything, wanting to get her last thoughts down on paper before saving the document and logging out of her computer. She finally looked up, stretched, and smiled at him, following him out of her office and locking the door. 

Later that afternoon, Marina and Kassil appeared, having gone along on a recon mission with some of the marines. 

“Nothing,” Kassil said, sounding frustrated. 

“Well,” Ellie reported, “I might have something.” 

“Oh?” Kassil perked up, and Ellie nodded, handing him and Marina copies of her report for them to read while she talked them through what she had. 

“Interesting,” Kassil said when she was done, “Especially the part about his connection to the NCIS case on the Opiates coming in and out of base.” 

Ellie nodded, thinking of Nick, but knowing she couldn’t say anything to blow his cover, “I was in communication with their operative before he left,” she made up, without lying, because it had been true, “He was trying to make connections between the petty officers on base who are allegedly involved.”

“And who their connections are on the outside,” Kassil finished, and Ellie nodded, agreeing with him.

“Right,” Kassil said, “I’m going to get in touch with the NSA, see if they can’t get more out of NCIS about their connection to all this. And I want to see if anyone has anything else on Parsa, because frankly, I’m shocked he hasn’t come up on our radar before.” 

“Operating in the shadows is what he’s good at,” Ellie said quietly. 

“Yeah,” Kassil agreed, “There, I think you might be right. Okay, Ellie, I want you to continue the work you started by tracking down Parsa’s suspected henchman. Marina, get going on translating some of these documents Ellie found. I’m going to make the call to the NSA.” He left the room, going to the secure office they were to use for overseas phone calls and video chats. 

Ellie continued sifting through material on the deep web, taking notes on more viable suspects for Nick’s drug operation. Marina translated documents on Parsa they had already found, and they collated the information into a chart, so they could better analyze results. Ellie stared at the chart until she became cross eyed in attempts to see patterns. 

“There’s connections here,” she kept muttering, “I know there are.” Finally, Kassil returned with the news that the NSA and NCIS had agreed to work together on the operation, and the NCIS agent on base was coming to see them. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Ellie pretended to look surprised when Nick walked in. Ellie handed Nick her report, and gave him a cliff notes version. 

“I think you’re all right,” Nick said finally, “There are connections here. We just need to find the link between the base and Parsa.” 

“Yeah,” Kassil said, “Link or links. Then locate Parsa. Easier said than done, given how well he has slipped under the radar until now.” 

“Well,” Marina looked around at her team, “It’s nearly six. Shall we call it a night for now?” 

‘I’m just going to finish entering this information in from Nick,” Ellie said, “You guys go ahead.” Marina gave her a questioning look, which she returned with an affirmation, so Marina nodded, and pulled Kassil out of the office. Nick sat down in the chair next to Ellie’s which Marina had just vacated, after making sure the door had closed behind them. 

“Your brain must work like, twice as fast as an average person’s,” Nick said as he watched her type. 

“I don’t know about that,” Ellie said, “I just can’t leave a puzzle alone, and that’s what all this stuff is - puzzles.”

“With much higher stakes,” Nick said quietly. She didn’t see that part yet, because she hadn’t seen the action side of their jobs. 

“I know,” Ellie agreed quietly, “I know I’m naive when it comes to that side of things.” 

“Enjoy it while you can,” Nick advised her grimly, “And on that somewhat depressing note, are we still on for tonight?” 

“Definitely,” Ellie had been looking forward to it, “I’ll see you there at seven if that’s still enough time?”

“Works for me,” he said, “Are you done with that yet so I can walk you back?” 

“Okay, yes,” Ellie said, shutting the computer down, and letting him take her hand as usual. They stood a little closer together today as they walked, Ellie enjoying the peace. 

“So your teammates know,” Nick said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah. Does that bother you?” 

“A little,” he admitted, “I’m not used to this many people knowing my undercover status.” 

“They’re good at keeping secrets,” Ellie reassured him, “I can promise you they won’t say anything.” 

“I don’t think they will,” he said, “But Ellie? I have a bad feeling about this. Parsa, I mean.” 

“I know,” she admitted, and he looked at her in surprise, “So do I,” she explained, and continued, “If he can stay under the radar of the entire US government this close to a marine base, and operate within said base…well, that’s not good, is it?” 

“No, it isn’t,” he agreed, “But let’s not talk about it anymore tonight. I’m sorry I brought it up.” He dropped her off in the common area before leaving again, needing to make preparations for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry this is so late. My only excuse is I got a puppy several weeks ago, so thing have been extremely busy. I do, however, promise to have the next chapter up by Friday.


	3. Early Days

Ellie got ready. She hadn’t really brought much to dress up in, so chose the one dress she had, and dabbed a little more make up on than usual, pulling the one pair of strappy sandals she had onto her feet. Ellie usually would have tried five different dresses on before making a decision, and being off her usual schedule was unsettling. She rolled her eyes at herself, and got her phone out to text her mom while she waited until 7:00. She updated her mom, saying she was fine, had even met someone she enjoyed spending time with, and under the circumstances, things could be a lot worse. Her mom sent a response immediately, wanting more details on Ellie’s friend. She responded that she might give them later, and asked about the family to distract Barbara, getting rewarded with videos of her niece’s and nephew’s last visit, which gave her a pang of homesicknesses. Finally, it was 6:58 and Ellie decided this was an acceptable time to start her journey across the hall, so she told her mother she had to go, and left her phone on its charger. 

Nick was in the room already, putting finishing touches on the table - a vase of flowers, a bottle of wine, as she came in. He was wearing dark jeans and a black button down shirt, collar open. 

“Wow,” she commented, “Where did you get all this?”

He tapped the side of his nose, “It’s a secret,” he told her, grinning as he leaned forward to drop a light kiss, on her lips this time. She wrapped her arms around him, let herself enjoy him for the moment. He finally, gently, ended it. 

“We’d better eat before the food gets cold,” he explained. She was amazed that he’d somehow procured steak, baked potatoes, and a green salad. 

“Where did you - ?” She began, but broke off, knowing she’ get the same answer she’d gotten before. He poured her a glass of red wine, and they clinked. The steak, to Ellie’s surprise, was perfect - tender and juicy. 

“I almost feel bad knowing what everyone else is eating right now,” she commented. 

“Well, don’t,” he said, “Everyone else had a choice about being here. You didn’t, but you’re here, and you haven’t complained.” 

“Much,” she edited the last comment, “I mostly keep it to myself. What’s the military side of your job like?” 

“We’re running night Ops Friday and Saturday, so we get Sunday daytime off,” Nick said. 

“That’s some long hours,” Ellie commented. 

“Yeah, but it makes my life a little easier because I can work on the case during the day without my men noticing, since they’re asleep,” Nick told her, “Who needs sleep, anyway?”

Ellie laughed, “Me. I get very grumpy if I don’t sleep, and I’m not much of a morning person.”

He grinned at her, “I’ll remember that.” 

“See that you do,” she said, and they both laughed. 

Ellie awoke the next morning, still smiling from her previous evening. Kassil and Marina were doing more recon, so Ellie decided to spend more time on Parsa and his henchmen. Nick, as was becoming their norm, waved at her in the Mess Hall. She’ gotten there early today - it was only 7AM, so she joined him, Kassil, and Marina, sliding in the bench next to Nick and opposite the other two. 

Marina and Kassil were making plans for their day, and Nick was talking with an officer on his other side about a training mission they were completing. Ellie took in her surroundings, the sounds, amazed at how quickly they were becoming familiar. She glared at the occasional leering soldier, which Nick noticed, finally breaking away from his conversation. 

He was ready to swing his legs over the bench, go up to the guy, but Ellie put her hand on his to stop him, “Don’t,” She said firmly, “I can handle this, okay?” She squeezed his hand, and he finally relented. 

After they finished breakfast, they walked to the office together, side by side, debating sports teams - a topic Nick was delighted to discover Ellie was just as passionate about as him. 

“I’m going to get you into soccer though,” he told her. 

“You can try,” she grinned at him. She and her brothers watched college football, and were big supporters of Oklahoma State, “The only experience I’ve had with soccer is playing when I was little. I wasn’t very good though - too klutzy.” 

“Awww,” Nick smiled, picturing a young Ellie running around a soccer field, blonde pony tail bouncing behind her. 

“It wasn’t as cute as you’re picturing,” Ellie informed him, and he grinned as he opened the door into their office block for her. 

Ellie worked steadily through the day, conferencing with her supervisor back in DC about Parsa, and continuing to try to identify his henchmen. They were proving elusive though, and Ellie had a list next to her computer of possibilities she was crossing off. Agent Flindering, her NSA boss, wanted her to look through known names, and rule them out before finding new ones. Ellie knew he was probably right, it had to be done, but she truly didn’t think Parsa would work with anyone who the US government already had on their radar. He was too smart for that.

By the end of the day she’d made no further progress than to eliminate more names. She walked down to Nick’s door, hoping he’d have something further. He didn’t. 

“None of the marines I thought were involved ended up checking out,” he said, “Unless they’re like, ninjas or something there’s no way I wouldn’t have noticed them sneaking off base to deal drugs.” 

“We need to find more names connected to Parsa,” Ellie told him, “We’re pretty sure he’s not doing the actual dirty work, right?” Nick nodded, “So we need to find out who is. Then I think we might be able to start making connections at the marine base, if we can get Kassil to put that person under surveillance.” 

“Easier said than done,” Nick muttered. 

“I know, I know,” Ellie sighed, “Come on, ready to call it a day? Don’t you have night ops tonight?” 

He nodded, getting up, offering her his hand to walk back to the mess hall for dinner. They debriefed with Kassil and Marina after dinner, and then Marina announced she and Kassil were going to the bar on base, so they went along for a drink too, though Nick stuck to a diet coke because of his Op that night. He walked back to Ellie’s room with her, and Ellie stopped at the door, not really ready to let him go. 

“Want to come in for a bit before you have to leave?” She asked, a little tentatively. 

He searched her face before nodding, seeming to find the answer he was looking for. She collapsed onto her bed, pulling him down with her. He wrapped his arms around her as they shared the single pillow on her narrow, marine issue bed. She practically melted into him as he kissed her, and started to wiggle her way underneath his shirt. His hands met hers, and held them for a minute. She looked at him, embarrassed, feeling her face grow red. 

“No,” he said softly, “It’s nothing like what you’re thinking, Ellie,” he reached his hands up then to cup her cheeks, “But I want you to be sure, El. I don’t want you to regret this, because this is special, right?” She nodded, suddenly unable to speak. She rested her head on his chest while she gathered her thoughts. She wasn’t a virgin - but she knew that sex with him would be different from the fumbling sex she’d had in college. It already felt different. Finally she rested her hands on his chest, and looked him in the eye, nodded, “I want this,” she said, without hesitation, “us. When do you have to go out for the Op?”

“Not until midnight,” he whispered. He didn’t know why he was whispering, other than that it felt right for the occasion. This occasion felt more momentous than the sex he usually had - Nick never took advantage of anyone, but it was usually with a clear understanding on both sides that there were no strings attached, and the woman involved was usually just as all knowing in that area as he himself was. They would continue the arrangement while both sides were satisfied, but happily stop it if that changed. This felt different, though. He knew Ellie was a lot more innocent than those women, knew sex wasn’t something she’d take lightly. He didn’t want to take it lightly with her, either. She was waiting, her eyes darker than he’d yet seen them. 

“Okay,” he said quietly, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back, deepening it, letting her hands move back to underneath his shirt. He set the pace, checking her reactions as he went. It was passionate, fast, and he lay half on top of her afterwords, out of breath. 

“Are you ok?” He whispered, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks. 

“Never better,” and her smile, the twinkle in her eyes, told him that was true. 

He kissed her, slow and gentle this time, wanting to ease her back from the orgasms. He knew her body would be sore later. “Good,” he whispered. 

“You should get some sleep,” she murmured, “Before your Op.” 

“Mmm,” he said, reluctantly, but he knew she was right, “Want me to go back to my room so I don’t wake you up?” 

“No,” she said, and he smiled. He set an alarm for 11:30PM, and stuck his phone on her bedside table, then snuggled into the bed with her as she lifted the covers up around them. 

Ellie half woke up to the blare of the alarm clock, which Nick reached across her to silence quickly. He silently padded around the room to change, and kissed her on the forehead before leaving to change into his gear for the Op. 

“Come back when you’re done,” Ellie murmured so quietly he hardly heard her. 

“Okay,” he agreed, “Go back to sleep for now.” He kissed her one last time, on the lips now he knew she was awake, and left, closing the door silently behind him.

The next morning, Ellie woke up to an unfamiliar weight leaning against her. She smiled, and, seeing he was still asleep, she snuggled in closer, and evened out her breathing again, eventually falling back to sleep herself. The next time she woke up, it was late. She could tell because the sun was blaring through the blinds which covered her window. Nick eventually awoke with her, turning around to kiss her good morning. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled. 

“I think it’s more like good afternoon,” she said, “But I finally feel like I’ve caught back up on all the sleep I lost getting here.” 

“Glad to be of service,” he grinned, “I’m free until Night Op numero dos, so what do you want to do today?” 

“Lunch,” she said straight away, and he laughed. 

“I could’ve guessed. After that?” 

She stretched against him, “I can think of a few things.” 

He grinned, “Later, El,” he promised, tickling her. She groaned inwardly - he was already learning where her ticklish spots were. “What about the gym?”

“Going to show off your soccer moves?” She asked. 

“Sure, and teach you some.” 

Their days after that settled into an easy routine. Ellie pulled ten to twelve hours in the NSA office, between conferences on DC time, debriefs on recons with Marina and Kassil, tracking names down related to Parsa, keeping tabs on Parsa himself, and the occasional brainstorming session with Nick. Nick pulled even longer hours - he led his platoon through Ops, set training tasks, held briefing and debriefing sessions, organized training sessions with other officers, and worked to identify drug smugglers without anyone other than Ellie, Marina, Major Thornton, and Kassil noticing. Nick and Ellie took stolen hours in the evenings when they could, and the foursome met for drinks at the base bar on Friday evenings. Ellie and Nick went to the gym regularly too, and when Marina and Kassil joined, they played two on two soccer. Ellie was getting better with every match, though she always claimed it was due to Nick’s efforts that they won. Nick always, of course, insisted otherwise.


	4. Take 1...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams first attempt at Parsa.

It was six months into Ellie’s Afghanistan transfer, and she was in her usual position at the NSA office. She occasionally wondered why she couldn’t have done the work she was doing from the NSA in DC, though in the event that Kassil and Marina were successful in tracking Parsa’s henchman, or other persons of interest, they often required her skills for the interviews. She had also been helping Nick in his investigation, and he had finally identified a marine who was tangentially involved. 

“I can’t believe it’s him,” he said, as they sat in the NSA office, looking at the record of a petty officer in Nick’s platoon - one Ellie knew he liked. The NSA back in DC had uncovered his sealed juvie record, which involved drug smuggling, activities he had continued in detention, but which had not been disclosed when he had joined the navy. 

“So from Kassil’s phone tap, we know the handover is tonight,” Ellie continued. Kassil had tapped the phone in the barracks where Petty Officer Tom Delaney’s bed was. Sure enough, it had been used to place an order for “brownies” to an outside number no one could trace. Ellie had tried, but the phone was always switched off, and she hadn’t been able to remotely turn it on. The handover was happening in a nearby village during a recon mission the following day. The petty officer was using a guy in the other platoon, since it was their mission. 

“That’s some nerve,” Nick said quietly, “To try it during a mission.” 

“Yeah,” Ellie agreed, “And it makes it hard for us to abort it undercover.” Kassil and Marina were currently out with a platoon scouting the area for good hiding places to record the handover, and then take the operative and the marine down. 

“It won’t lead us to Parsa,” Nick said. 

“No, but the operative will have intel.” 

“If we can break him. I need backup,” he continued, “I can’t go in. I need to maintain my cover as captain.” 

Ellie agreed with him, “Well, where are the nearest NCIS agents?” 

“Afloat,” he said, “I put a call in to the director to request some. He said they’re on their way.” 

Ellie nodded, “Good.” 

The next morning, Nick and Ellie were debriefing with Marina and Kassil in the NSA’s office. They had received the green light from the NSA director, Stephanie Cohen, and NCIS’s director Leon Vance, to go ahead with the mission. They just needed the two NCIS agents to arrive before the following night, when the drug exchange was set to take place. 

“We’ve found good stake out spots,” Kassil was saying, “Marina will be in the bus with the platoon, Ellie, Nick, you’ll be back at base, watching, and reporting to me. I’ll make the exchange, and your other agents will be in the wings, ready if this thing goes south.” Ellie saw Marina sucked in a breath at that, and knew she’d be a lot more nervous than she already was if it was Nick rather than Kassil doing the exchange, but she knew Nick was frustrated at not being able to participate fully. 

“Okay,” he said, “I’d better get going. Got to go run prep with the other platoon for this training mission; we don’t want anyone to catch on that something’s going down.” They all nodded and he left to go meet his platoon, while the others worked through all possible scenarios, and had plans for every conceivable possible outcome. 

That evening, Ellie noticed two new men sitting with Nick and Captain Thornton at their usual table in the mess hall. She knew she’d have to go and join them - she usually sat with Nick, and they were trying to pretend everything was “normal” for the platoon, so Petty Officer Delaney wouldn’t cancel the transfer. Nick and Captain Thornton had told their platoons that NCIS agents would be visiting to assist the NSA in a clandestine operation involving a potential terror threat, since NCIS currently didn’t have a presence on base. 

“Hey,” he said, smiling as she sat down, “You guys must have been busy this afternoon.” 

“Yeah,” she replied, rolling her eyes teasingly, “Kassil likes to be thorough. Whose joining us?” 

“Ellie, meet NCIS Agents DiNozzo and Burley,” he said, gesturing at the two men sitting opposite him.

“Tony, please,” the darker haired agent shook her hand, his eyes twinkling, “And you’re Ellie Bishop, NSA.” 

She nodded, and shook Agent Burley’s hand, who introduced himself as Stan, also smiling. Marina and Kassil finally joined them, and Ellie could immediately tell Marina was tense. Kassil looked relaxed enough though, smiling as he was introduced to the NCIS agents. Marina managed a small smile, and was quiet throughout their meal. 

“First time in Afghanistan?” Ellie asked. 

“Not mine,” Burley said, “But DiNozzo’s based in the DC office. He doesn’t get out much,” Stan teased the younger man. 

“I thought Vance said we were being sent Agent Afloats?” Nick asked. They had left the mess hall, and were walking towards the office block across the silent compound. 

“Dinozzo and another agent were helping me out with something on the ship I’m assigned to,” Burley explained, “So he drew the short straw and got to extend his vacation.” 

Tony snorted, “Yeah, something like that,” he said darkly. Ellie eyed him, wondering, but didn’t say anything. 

“You have an interesting concept of vacation,” Nick commented. 

“If you ever meet Gibbs,” Tony said, sounding lighter, “You’ll understand.” 

“Gibbs?”

“He’s the leader of the MCRT based at the navy yard,” Stan explained, “A bit of a task master.” 

“A bit? I think you’ve been cruising too long, Burley,” Tony complained, somewhat in jest.

The group got to work after that, Kassil explaining the plan in detail, and taking some input from the other field agents on details. DiNozzo and Burley would recon with them the next day, under the guise of assessing the terror threat off base. Ellie could feel the frustration brimming from Nick because he wouldn’t be going with them - his platoon was prepping on base, and it would be too much of a giveaway if he accompanied the other platoon. She knew he’d tried to fight his director on it, but had seen the logic behind the decision so had reluctantly given in. Finally, Kassil and the other two agents were satisfied, so they all trooped back to their dorms. 

Kassil showed the other two men to their room, which was on the same hall as Kassil and Marina’s. Ellie and Nick turned down the opposite hall to their own rooms. Ellie was grateful they were on their own again. She wanted to calm Nick down before they had to face the others the following day, because she could still feel him seething next to her. She wasn’t used to him being this off kilter, and it was making her nervous. 

“You coming?” She asked. They’d developed a routine where they usually slept in her room, and he used his room to store stuff, but that was it. They’d even moved his bed in next to hers, creating a slightly more comfortable nearly full sized bed. 

“Yeah,” he said, “Yeah, of course.” He followed her inside, and threw himself on the bed. 

“Hey, Nick,” she said, taking his hand, rubbing her fingers across his knuckles the way he usually did to calm her. 

He sighed, “I’m sorry,” he said, “I shouldn’t be taking this out on you. I’m just so frustrated,” he burst out, “I’ve been here nine months, and I know undercover work is usually slow, but this is ridiculous. I’ve made zero recognizable progress, and now we’re finally getting somewhere and I can’t be there for the take down. I won’t even be able to interrogate any of them, because you know we still won’t have caught the main distributors, and that’s what the powers that be want.” 

“I know, baby,” she said softly, “You’re doing the best you can, and you’re doing two jobs at once. That’s more than is fair to ask anyone. “Come here,” she said, pulling him up slightly and lifting his shirt above his head, “Get comfortable,” she whispered. Usually he was the one providing her with comfort. Tonight, she knew, their roles were reversed, and it was her turn. She had stripped too, down to a tank top and sleeping shorts. Just as she was going to position herself on top of him, for better access to give him a massage, her phone rang. Nick groaned, and she felt it vibrate through her too. 

“Sorry,” she groaned nearly as much, “I’ll be quick, promise.” She yanked the phone from its charger and answered, trying to sound normal. 

“Hi Mom,” she said a little breathlessly. 

“Sorry, El, I know it’s late, but I wanted to call you now because we’re going to the mountains this weekend and I don’t know if we’ll be able to call for a few days.” 

“It’s okay, Mom. We were prepping for an Op so we just finished.” 

“An op?” Her mother asked, and Ellie groaned inwardly, knowing she shouldn’t have said anything to make her mother worry. 

“Don’t worry, I’m just doing surveillance.” She was massaging Nick with her free hand, feeling how tense his muscles were.

“Well, how are you? We get to see you soon, right?” 

“I don’t know anymore, Mom,” Ellie said, trying to focus on the conversation, “Things are finally heating up here. I might just push through and maybe get to come home earlier.” 

“You’re still going to live in DC, right?” Her mom asked. 

“Yes, Mom. I’m not moving back to Oklahoma,” Ellie sighed. This was something they came back to in nearly every conversation, despite Ellie always giving the same answer. 

“And you’re still with Nick?” 

“Yes, Mom. That answer hasn’t changed either,” Ellie said, “And it won’t.” Ellie half listened as her mom talked about the trip to the mountains, renovations being made on their house in Montana, and replied occasionally, asking the same questions she always did about her brothers, especially her nieces and nephews. 

“Okay, Mom,” she said finally, “I love you, I miss you, but it’s late and I’d better go.” 

“Alright, El. I love you too. Stay safe.”

“I will. Send everyone my love,” Ellie ended the call, and turned her full attention to her boyfriend, working her way across his back, slowly kneading until she felt the tension crumble from deep under his skin. He moaned a little, but she thought it was pleasure rather than pain, and he definitely didn’t ask her to stop, so she kept going until he twisted up, lying on his back and holding her on top of him. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” He asked her, reaching up, kissing her deeply. His fingers then went down underneath her shirt, and his eyes met hers, silently asking for permission to pull it up over her head. He always did this, even though Ellie never stopped him, and had told him it wasn’t necessary. He tossed the shirt to one side, sighing when she settled onto him, not realizing how much he’d needed to feel all of her. He kissed her then, deeply and fast, and she encouraged him, her hands exploring all over. He brought them both to a hot, sweaty climax, and she collapsed on top of him after. The only noise for a few long minutes was their breath intermingling with each other. Ellie finally rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. 

“Feel better?” She asked, teasing a little. 

“Much,” he said roughly, answering her seriously, “You’re the best and I love you.” It wasn’t the first time they’d said it, but he felt like every day he discovered new things he loved about her, and this was the latest - she could calm him down like no-one else had ever been able to, he thought, even Sofia. 

“I love you too,” she said, kissing him again in affirmation. 

“Mmmm,” he whispered, “It’s probably time to get some sleep. We need to be alert tomorrow,” he said. 

Ellie signed contently. She wiggled against him, and he held her tighter, brushing a hand over her stomach where she was always sensitive to his touch. 

“What?” He asked softly, curious now. 

“It’s that…” she said so quietly he could barely hear her, even though her lips were inches away from his ear, “It’s that, even a million miles from home, in a foreign country, even though I didn’t know you before Afghanistan, being like this, with you, it’s home. Being anywhere with you is home, because you’re home,” she said, her voice so muffled he barely caught the last few words, and he felt the wetness from her tears on his skin. 

“Well,” he said, “Home is about people, not place. We’re each others person, El. I don’t care where we end up after this is over, as long as it’s together, right?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded, then grinned, “Sorry…I didn’t mean for that to take such as serious turn.” 

“It’s you, El,” he said, “You are serious, but not serious enough that I bet I couldn’t wake you up for round two,” his hand snaked down to her belly again, rubbing against it in a way that he’d learned for whatever reason, aroused her, “If I really wanted to.” 

“You know it wouldn’t be difficult,” she said, “But what happened to sleep?” 

“Hmmm,” he pondered, “Round two tomorrow then?” 

“It’s a date,” she said, snuggling as close as she could to him before evening out her breathing so she could sleep. He followed suit soon after. He slept these days - she was a good influence on him, in more ways than one. 

The next day of making more plans went by quickly. Finally, it was time. Nick and Ellie were sitting in their makeshift Comms room which Ellie had set up earlier. They had checked all communication and video links, and were ready to watch the platoon head out into the Afghani desert. Finally, the platoon were getting themselves in place to accomplish their mission of infiltrating a very minor terrorist organization made up of teenage boys who had set up base at a girl’s school which the government had closed down. It was a soft target, so the soldiers had been ordered to go in cautiously, to take the captives alive when possible. Parsa’s man, Hisham, had set himself up with the group, and Petty Officer Gerald Shaw was supposed to get the drugs from him, so all Kassil, DiNozzo and Burley had to do was wait until that happened. Marina was in the vehicle with the back up team. 

Ellie was tense, watching the action on the screen, and physically sick when she saw how young the boys in the school were. She was relieved when no one had to be shot, and the takedown of both Petty Officer Shaw and Hisham went smoothly. Ellie and Nick spoke with the NCIS director while they waited for everyone else to return.

“Let them sweat in interrogation overnight,” Vance suggested, “Get some rest yourselves, then go in with a clear plan to get intel on Parsa. He’s still our primary target, because even though he wasn’t directly involved in this handover, he’s clearly behind it.”

“Yes, sir,” Nick agreed, “We’ll keep you posted.”

“Call us tomorrow, 1200 your time, with an update,” Vance instructed. Nick nodded again, and DC ended the call. 

When the team got back, the two visiting NCIS agents got their prisoners into guarded custody overnight, in a different section of base, so no-one who knew the Petty Officer would be involved. Nick and the NSA agents agreed not to take any chances. 

“Bed,” Kassil said, “We’ll reconvene before interrogations at 0700 tomorrow.” DiNozzo, Ellie noticed, looked disappointed. She wondered if he’d wanted to push through and get it done so he could get home. She hardly blamed him.

Uncharacteristically, Ellie woke up well before she needed to for their 0700 meeting the following morning. She climbed over Nick, wanting to let him sleep, and got changed, deciding to take her laptop out to the commons area and do more research on Hashim incase she had missed something. She was surprised to see another figure there, also bent over a laptop. 

“Well good morning,” Agent DiNozzo said, looking up.

“Hey,” Ellie replied, “I’m not interrupting anything, am I? I can leave if you’d rather be alone?” She knew he and Stan were sharing a room, so he didn’t have any truly private space. 

“Nah, it’s okay,” he said, “I can’t get through anyway.” He slapped the computer down, obviously frustrated. 

“Sorry,” Ellie said sympathetically, “It must be hard, to be so far away, especially when you weren’t expecting it.” 

“Yeah, well,” Tony’s voice was low, tense, “We were finally figuring things out, and then had to go deal with Stan and that stupid boat, and then I got called here. Well, at least it was me, and not her, but still. For once things are going right,” he looked up at her, “and now I’m unreasonably terrified they’ll fall apart again.” 

“I think everyone feels like that at some times in their lives,” Ellie said quietly. 

“Yeah,” Tony said, “But not everyone has screwed up as much as I have.” 

“You’re probably being too hard on yourself,” Ellie told him.

“My partner ended up captured by a terrorist because I didn’t trust her,” Tony suddenly burst out. 

“I’m sure there’s more to it than that,” Ellie said, “And I bet you didn’t give up on finding her, right?” 

“No,” Tony admitted reluctantly, “No, we didn’t. We found her. Almost too late.”

“And I’m sure she’s grateful to you for that,” Ellie said quietly, thinking of Nick’s constant reminders to her that her job wasn’t all theory. This was another stark example of that. 

“I think she is,” Tony contemplated that comment. He sometimes wasn’t sure how Ziva felt. He knew she’d struggled coming back from Somalia - far more than she’d let on. He knew she had been close to giving up, and he only hoped he could continue to show her that she was meant to live, to survive. 

Nick clattered in then, upending the peace of the room, “Morning,” he said, his voice still deep from having just woken up. 

“Morning,” Tony replied, “Time to face the music, huh? I think Stan went to the gym first because he wasn’t in our room.” 

“Okay,” Nick said. He shared a quick look with Ellie, who indicated that she was fine. 

Interrogations that day were difficult. Nick hated not being able to take part in Petty Officer Delaney’s, and Stan and Tony did not get much out of him. They fared slightly better with Hashim, using Ellie as a translator. 

Ellie stepped out into the bright sunlight after being in the interrogation room, and her head spun, both from the sun and from concentrating on translating for the NCIS agents. Nick had been forced to join his platoon to lead training exercises that afternoon, but he was due to eat dinner with them. They had got one tidbit on Parsa from Hashim - a possible lead on a location, and Ellie really wanted to go back to the office and chase it down. 

“Hey, Tony?” She said to the younger of the two NCIS agents. He looked at her, “Tell Nick I’m going to the office.” 

“Really?” He asked, “It’s been a long day, Bishop. Don’t you want to come eat some dinner?” 

“No,” she said, “I won’t be able to focus on anything else if I don’t go chase this up.”

Nick joined her in the office an hour later, as had become habit when Ellie decided to work late, with pizza for them to share. He dropped a kiss on her head before sitting down next to her and doling out the pizza onto two paper plates. 

“DiNozzo told me you came back here,” Nick said. Ellie knew he was rolling his eyes internally. 

“Yeah, well, I’m getting somewhere,” she replied, distracted again. 

“Okay,” he said, “But stop long enough to eat, please?” Ellie entered in the final grid point she had, and forced herself to turn away from the screen. She was so close she knew she could feel it. 

“We’re so close, Nick,” she said, stressed, “I can feel it.” 

“Chill,” he replied again, “DiNozzo and Burley want to try Delaney again tomorrow. Maybe with the information you have, Marina and Kassil can take another crack at Kassil too. We’ll get there.” 

Ellie munched absentmindedly at the pizza, looking up at him, “Ok,” She sighed, “Sorry. How was your afternoon?” 

“It was fine. Morale is a little low because of Delaney, and I had to kill a few rumors that he’d been kidnapped.” 

“Anyone seem suspiciously quiet?” Ellie asked. 

“Hmmm. Not really, no, but then you’d think they wouldn’t be so stupid to be that obvious.”

“You never know. Bad guys aren’t always smart guys, right?” 

“True.”


	5. Take 2....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams continued attempts at taking down Parsa.

Their next Op was set for the following week, based off Ellie’s information and more that Marina and Kassil had extracted from Hisham. DiNozzo and Burley had been ordered by their director to stay put. Ellie had spoken to Tony about it, apologizing for keeping him from home, but he’d said it was okay. He’d finally been able to talk to his partner, and seemed much better for it. 

Nick’s platoon would be involved this time, so while Nick was feeling much better, Ellie was nervous. She was nervous enough when Nick went out for training ops, and to do surveillance, but the stakes were higher here. Delaney had finally folded, and given up the information they needed to nail Parsa’s location. Nick and Major Thornton’s platoons would both be involved in the takedown, which would be led by special forces. Ellie and Marina would be watching from base this time, and Kassil would be infiltrating Parsa’s organization to get Special Forces in. 

“They’ll be okay,” Marina said to Ellie as they watched on the screens from the NCIS office. It was more a prayer than anything else. 

“This is way worse than an Op,” Ellie muttered under her breath. 

Meanwhile, in the field, Nick’s platoon were waiting outside the compound under the cover of darkness for a signal from Kassil. Tony and Stan were with them. Ellie and Marina watched as the blurry shape of Kassil headed towards the guarded entrance. He spoke the local dialect, and had drugs to offer up as his ticket in. 

They watched as the blur entered through the compound’s gates. Kassil would then distract the guards after confirming that Parsa was in the compound, and the Platoon would barge in. It was the tensest 15 minutes of Ellie’s life as they waited. Finally, Ellie saw the blurs of Nick’s platoon rush the gate. She held her breath as she watched, forcing herself not to close her eyes. 

Finally, the blurs moved out of the building, and Ellie saw everyone climb into the army trucks. 

“Returning with five captured. Parsa escaped. Repeat, no sign of Parsa. Over.” Ellie heard Kassil’s voice over the walkie talkie which was on the desk between her and Marina, next to the screen they had been watching the action on via satellite. 

“Message received and understood,” Marina responded, “Any injuries? Over.” 

“Minor scrapes and grazes. Nothing serious. Over.” 

“Okay. See you back at base. Over and out.” Marina put the walkie down, and looked at Ellie. 

“Still no Parsa.” 

“Still no Parsa,” Ellie agreed, sighing. 

“We’ll get him, El,” Marina reassured her, “We got more henchmen, at least.”

“Let’s hope these will be more useful than the last in the intelligence department,” Ellie said, already tapping away at Nick’s computer, searching via satellite for any other heat indicators which might give away Parsa’s location. The screen was completely dark. 

“He’s nowhere nearby,” Ellie said. 

“No,” Marina agreed, “They would’ve kept searching if there were any signs that he had been.” 

The platoon arrived back, and Nick held a debriefing session with his men, at least, the ones who weren’t in the infirmary, while the NCIS agents and NSA employees met together back at the offices. 

Tony and Stan were clearly wiped out, but amped up on adrenaline, “He must have been tipped off that we were coming,” Tony said. 

“But then why would he leave all his men there?” Ellie countered, “Do you think it was a trap? Did he really think they stood a chance against an entire platoon?” 

“He’s arrogant,” Stan said, “He probably did.” 

“That’s true,” Ellie sighed, “Did the henchmen seem particularly high up in the organization?” 

“Hard to tell,” Kassil responded, clearly frustrated, “They wouldn’t say anything. We’ll leave them in the cells overnight; interrogate in the morning when Nick is here.” 

“When do you guys go back to the states?” Ellie asked Stan and Tony. 

“I think Director Vance wants us to see this through,” Tony said, “We’ll call him tomorrow though to confirm.” 

“That’s going to be a long time coming at this rate,” Ellie admitted, “We checked the satellite for any heat notices after you guys left. There was nothing.” 

“He was well away I think,” Kassil told her, “I had a feeling. I didn’t think he would’ve let me in that easily, but we still had to raid and shut down the place.” 

“There’s that,” Ellie agreed.

“I just want to know how he found out we were coming,” Marina said grimly. She had been quiet throughout the debriefing. 

“Don’t we all,” Kassil finished ominously, “But we’re not going to get any further tonight. Bedtime for everyone, I think.” The others nodded, and they locked the building behind them after heading across the compound. 

Ellie slept fitfully. Nick was in late, wanting to check on his men in the infirmary, and she couldn’t get Marina and Kassil’s final words out of her head. How was Parsa always one step ahead of them? Delaney hadn’t indicated anyone else in the platoon had been working with him, even after giving them plenty of other intel. If he truly didn’t know, Parsa was even cleverer than Ellie had originally thought. Finally, the bedroom door opened, and Nick padded quietly in. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, “I wanted to check on everyone.”

“I figured that’s what you were doing, and it’s ok. I couldn’t sleep,” Ellie admitted, sitting up in bed and switching the bedside light on so he could see as he changed. 

“Frustrated?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Ellie said, “And I really want to know-”

“How Parsa is always a step ahead of us,” Nick finished, “Yeah, me too. I need to figure out who his contacts are on base, because he clearly has them.” 

“That’s the only thing I can think of,” Ellie said sympathetically. Nick had changed, and showered, then climbed into bed next to her. 

“It’s not your fault,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I feel bad though,” she told him, “I know you want to trust your men.” 

“All leaders want that,” he said quietly, kissing her shoulder as he held her. 

“Parsa’s even cleverer than I thought,” Ellie admitted, “And that scares me.” 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed, “Me too. And I can’t help thinking that this isn’t going to end well.” 

“Do you think we should pull out?” She asked. 

“No,” he said, “Do you?” 

“No,” she agreed, “Parsa’s dangerous. One way or another, we’ve got to take him down.”


	6. Take 3...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as the NSA/NCIS team chases down Parsa. 
> 
> *Please read notes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character death, to keep in line with what happened to Ellie on the show. There is also an ER scene. I'm not great at writing hardcore adventure/action, so hopefully it turned out okay.

The next morning, Ellie woke first again. She got out of bed silently without waking Nick, and padded through to the commons area, where Tony was again sitting on his laptop. She walked past him, heading for the front door, not wanting to interrupt. 

“Hey,” he said to her, “Come sit with me?” 

Ellie looked over at him, “Sure,” she said, “I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“You’re not,” he told her, scooting over on the couch, “I wanted to talk to you alone anyway.” 

“What’s up?” She asked.

“I spoke to my boss today. I’m heading out on Friday,” he said. Ellie sighed a little. It was Wednesday. She was happy for him - she knew he wanted to be home - but she would miss him. 

“That’s awesome. What about Stan?” 

“He’s been instructed to stay put.”

“Oh. So your boss thinks we have another shot?” 

“Apparently. You seem less convinced.” 

She sighed, frustrated, “I don’t know, Tony. He’s clever. Really clever. I’ve been studying his every move for nearly nine months now - obsessing over it, almost, and I really thought we had him then. But he outsmarted us. And that terrifies me, for what’s coming next.” 

“But you’d still go after him again, right?” 

“Yeah, absolutely.” 

Tony’s eyes narrowed then, and he looked at her, concern written all over his face, “Ellie,” he said, and the use of her first name drew her attention immediately, “Don’t obsess. Don’t let him take over your life, okay? You have a lot to live for. How long were you supposed to be in Afghanistan for?”

“Nine months,” she admitted reluctantly, “With a visit home halfway through.” 

“Which I’m guessing you didn’t take?” 

“No,” she said, “it was supposed to be right before our first Op, and I didn’t want to miss it.” 

Tony sighed, “Yeah. I guess I get that. But Ellie? If you don’t get him next time, promise me something?” 

“What?” Ellie asked. 

“Promise me you’ll go home. Give it to someone else. Don’t let him take over your life. He isn’t worth it, and you have the rest of your life ahead of you.” 

“I’ll try,” Ellie finally said, somewhat reluctantly. 

“Good,” he stood up, “Ready for some breakfast?” 

“Sure,” she looked up at the entrance to her room’s hall, and saw Nick coming through it. 

“Breakfast?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Ellie said, reaching for his hand, linking their fingers together, “Did you get some sleep?” 

“More than I thought I would,” he said, “Took awhile for the adrenaline to stop buzzing. I want to go to the infirmary after breakfast before we debrief if you guys don’t mind.” 

“That’s fine,” Tony replied, “Stan’s already there.” 

“Marina and Kassil probably are too,” Ellie said, “They’re early birds.”

After a frustrating day of little progress made with interrogations, the team met to collate their information and discuss next steps. 

“I think I want to spend some time watching the satellite,” Ellie said, “See if there are any heat sensor pick ups in unexpected places that might indicate where he’s hiding.” 

“More likely he’s in the middle of a crowded village,” Kassil cautioned, “So maybe Marina and I need to get back out there again. Nick’s platoon are going on surveillance tomorrow. We’ll go with them.”

“That’s the more dangerous alternative than El sitting here in front of a computer screen,” Stan cautioned. 

“Yeah,” Kassil said, “But the only way we’re going to find this bastard is if we get out there.” 

“That’s up to you if you’re willing to take that risk,” Tony said, eyeing Stan, reminding him Kassil was head of the NSA team, technically above both of them in rank. 

“It is,” Kassil said. Ellie saw Marina looking at him, her eyes fearful. Marina and Ellie both knew Kassil would stop at nothing to get Parsa. It had become just as much his crusade as it had Ellie’s, if not more. Kassil was a man of action, whereas Ellie would do all the analysis, plot out the chess moves carefully first. 

“Let’s go out with the patrol tomorrow,” Kassil said to Marina. She nodded, putting her reluctance to one side, knowing that no one would talk Kassil out of this. 

“Okay,” Kassil said, “Break for today. Tomorrow, Ellie, you’ll be on the satellite, Marina and I’ll go on patrol, and the two of you will continue interrogations?” He asked the NCIS agents the question rather than giving the order, acknowledging the fact they weren’t under his jurisdiction. 

“Yes,” Stan said, “We want to get as much out of them as possible before Tony leaves.” 

Marina and Kassil left early the following morning, along with Nick’s platoon. Ellie was back at base, watching the satellite to see if there were any signs of Parsa. She had a walkie talkie to contact her coworkers if needed. They were in the back of an Army jeep heading to a remote village down a long windy desert track. On the edge of the village, there were “caves” created by rocks which were braced against the side of the valley. Ellie was studying the map as she studied the satellite, and followed the GPS tracker on the jeep. 

“Sign of movement in the cave coming up a mile ahead on the left. Over,” Ellie said into the walkie. 

“Got it, over,” Kassil replied.

Now, there was more waiting. It was worse on her own. Ellie watched as the blur of the jeep got closer to the blurs in the cave. She watched as they got out of the jeep, and could see the outline of their weapons drawn. She could hear static over the walkie as they surrounded the cave. The next thing she heard was Marina’s shaky voice. 

“Man down, man down, over,” 

“Who? Over,” Ellie asked, her own voice sharp. 

“Kassil. It’s Kassil. Ellie, he’s been shot. They’re getting away but the others have gone after them. We’re getting Kassil back in the jeep. It’s bad, Ellie. Over.” 

“Get back here, over,” Ellie said. She turned the part of her brain off that immediately jumped to Nick. She knew Nick would have gone with the men who’d gone after Parsa. They had been in the leading Jeep. 

“On our way, over.” Marina responded. 

Kassil was whisked straight into emergency surgery. Ellie sat in the waiting room with Marina. Her friends face was white, and Ellie was now worried about Nick. It had been eight hours since he’d gone after Parsa with his men, and no-one had heard anything from them. 

Ellie looked up as a clattering came through the main doors to the hospital, which were down the hall from the room where they were sitting. There was a stretcher with a body on it. Ellie shot up. She knew, just knew, it was going to be Nick on that stretcher. She sprinted up to it, and her words caught in her chest, her breath stopped before she could get it out. She saw the wires and ventilator Nick was attached to. His eyes were glassy. 

“Nick,” she whispered, “Nick. No. Not you, too.” 

“Out of the way please, ma’am, we need to get him straight to the OR.” 

“What happened?” Ellie asked. 

“Multiple bullet wounds to the chest, unconscious,” the EMT replied, “But he’s alive,” he added grimly. Ellie nodded mutely, and turned to walk back to Marina, who was talking to a doctor. 

Marina fell into Ellie’s arms, limp, once Ellie arrived. Ellie looked at the doctor, who shook his head. Kassil hadn’t survived the surgery. Ellie guided Marina back over to the chairs, where they sat. 

“Nick?” Marina whispered. 

“Don’t worry about him,” Ellie said, rubbing her friend’s back, “He’ll be okay.” She knew that too, somewhere in her heart, she knew Nick would be ok, “Come on,” she told Marina, “Let’s get you back to the barracks.” She found the nurse on duty, told him she was taking Marina back, but she wanted updates on Nick’s condition. She gave him her WhatsApp contact information, saying she was Nick’s girlfriend and coworker. He’d nodded, and Ellie asked the desk officer to contact transport for them. A jeep soon pulled up driven by a Marine, and Ellie helped Marina inside. 

Ellie spent the next several days alternating between supporting Marina, sitting with her, making sure she ate, holding her hand as she called Kassil’s parents, and sitting at Nick’s side. He was in a medically induced coma, but the doctors said he would come out of it when he was ready.


	7. A Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's in hospital, Ellie's watchful.

Marina had left to escort Kassil’s body back to his family. She had nearly talked herself out of going, not wanting to leave Ellie alone in Afghanistan with Nick still in a coma, but Ellie insisted that she went. Ellie knew she wouldn’t forgive herself if Marina hadn’t completed this duty they both felt was due to Kassil. The two girls watched as the soldiers saluted Kassil’s body as the coffin was lifted into the plane. Even though Kassil wasn’t a soldier, the marines accompanying them had insisted. Ellie stood, her arm around Marina, as the coffin disappeared into the opening at the rear of the plane. 

Finally, Ellie turned to Marina, “I’ll miss you,” she said, “Stay safe, okay?” 

“You, too,” Marina sniffled, “Don’t be a stranger, El. I won’t be in DC for awhile yet, but call me when you get home?” 

“Of course,” Ellie said, having to turn her face away so Marina didn’t see her tears. Ellie knew she didn’t deserve to be crying, not given what Marina had faced. Marina seemed to sense this. 

“El,” she said quietly, “None of this is your fault. No one blames you. Kassil was, if anything, even more determined than you to get Parsa. You heard him before we left for that Op.”

Ellie sniffled, and took a deep breath in, “Sometimes I wish I’d never read the name Parsa.” 

“If it wasn’t you, it would only have been someone else,” Marina reassured. 

“Hey, ladies. Sorry to interrupt, but we’ll miss our spot if we don’t get moving,” One of the marines told them. 

Marina nodded, “That’s my cue,” she said, “Send Nick my love.” 

“Will do,” Ellie agreed, standing alone on the tarmac as she watched the plane disappear into the distance. 

Once the plane wasn’t even a speck in the distance, Ellie turned to get back into the jeep which had driven her and Marina to the airfield. 

“Where to?” The soldier asked, sounding sympathetic. Everyone on base knew what the group of NSA analysts and NCIS agents had been through. 

“Hospital, please,” Ellie said. She looked out of the window, trying to blink past her tears.

“It’ll get better,” the soldier said sympathetically, after awhile of silence with only the jeep bumping down the gravel road to break it. 

“Will it?” Ellie asked. Right now she wasn’t sure. 

“It will. It always does,” he smiled at her, “Take it from someone who has been in this business for way too long.”

“I guess you guys would know, huh?” Ellie admitted. 

“Yeah,” he said, “Here we are.”

“Thanks,” Ellie told him as he went around to her door to open it for her, “And thanks for the pep talk.” 

“You’re very welcome, for both,” he smiled at her, “Hang in there.” 

“Any changes?” Ellie asked the nurse on duty as she headed to Nick’s room. 

“Not yet,” the nurse said, “But they’ll come, when he’s ready,” she finished reassuringly. Ellie managed a small smile in return. 

“Here’s hoping,” she said, as she turned the handle and resumed her usual spot in the chair by his bed. She started talking - his doctor had sworn it would help - telling him about saying goodbye to Marina and sending off Kassil’s body. At that she had to take his hand in hers, to feel his pulse, to reassure herself that he was alive. 

“Come on, baby,” she said softly, using the name he usually used for her, “Please wake up. There’s a whole life out there I want to live with you. In memory of Kassil, and everyone else who died for our freedom. I can’t imagine going back to life without you in it, so please…please wake up, and remember me when you do.” She squeezed his hand, and felt a squeeze back. She almost didn’t believe it, or thought it was another twitch. It was several hours later, well into the night, and Ellie had to stop herself from shaking. It was a week to the day since he’d arrived at the base hospital. A week of waiting. A week of hell.

“Nick?” She said softly, then more urgently, “Nick, baby, if you can open your eyes…say something…please?” 

“Ellie?” His voice sounded deep, scratchy from ill-use, “Ellie? Where am I?” 

“Nick!” She exclaimed, remembering to keep her voice quiet. She knew she should call for a doctor, but she needed these few precious moments with him, “Nick! Look at me, please?” His eyes slowly opened then, one at a time. There was gumminess from sleep around them, despite the cloth Ellie had used regularly on his face. 

“Hi,” she said quietly, “Welcome back.” 

“Thanks,” he replied, sounding like the words took a lot of effort, “How long have I been out for?” 

“A week,” Ellie said softly. 

“Oh, El,” he said, his voice breaking, “I’m sorry. You must have been terrified.” 

“Yeah,” she admitted, “But you’re here, and we’ll be okay.”

“We will,” Nick agreed. He rested his head back, closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again. 

“El?” He asked. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Kassil didn’t make it, did he?” 

“No,” Ellie said softly, “No, he didn’t. Marina just escorted his body home today. She sends her love.” 

Nick closed his eyes again, and Ellie saw the tears squeeze out of the edges. She held his hand tighter still, knowing that though they had crossed a milestone today, they both still had a long way to go. 

It was three weeks before Nick was cleared by his doctor for travel. Ellie remained on base, spending most of her time in his room, but she did finish up their reports for the NSA, and clear out both her office and the NCIS/Nick Medina’s office. She was labeling computer hard disks to be shipped back to DC when her phone rang. She groaned inwardly when she saw it was her mother calling. Last time her mom had called, they had got into a big fight. This was new territory for Ellie. She’d never in her life fought with her parents - the closest had been when she’d taken the NSA job. 

“Ellie,” her mom said, “I want you to rethink this decision about going back to DC with Nick. I’m worried, El, that you’re throwing your life away.” 

“Mom, this isn’t a conversation I’m going to get into right now. I’m exhausted beyond anyone’s imagination, stressed, and hot beyond anything I thought possible, but we’re going home tomorrow, and right now all I want is to be in DC with Nick. I know it’s hard for you to get used to, I know you haven’t even met him yet, but we’ve been together for nine months, and my feelings have not changed except to grow stronger.” 

“And you don’t think that’s because of the situation you’re in?” Mrs. Bishop pushed, “He just doesn’t seem suitable, Eleanor.” 

“Mom, how can you say that when you’ve never met him?” 

“That’s the point though, Eleanor. We’ve never met him. If he was that important to you, we would have by now. It’s been nine months.” 

Ellie collapsed into the single desk chair that was left in the office she’d called home the past nine months, and rested her head in her hands, “Mom, under the circumstances, how can you say that? We’ve been in Afghanistan. If I’d met him in DC, you would’ve met him by now.” 

“Again, that’s exactly the point I’m trying to make, Ellie, how can you not see it? You would never have met him if you’d stayed in DC.” 

Ellie sighed, “Yeah, I know, Mom. And I’m not continuing this conversation with you. I’m nearly done here, and when I am, I’m going to go to the hospital to see Nick. Until you have decided to accept our relationship, please don’t call back. I love you, and pass my love on to Dad.” She hung up the phone then on a sob, and put her head in her arms, letting herself have some time to cry. 

Ellie finally labeled and stacked the last box for pick up in the jeep which would take them to the air field the next day. She then washed her face in the bathroom, checking that her eyes weren’t red. She didn’t want Nick to notice she’d been crying. 

Ellie drove herself to the hospital. Major Thornton had found and signed out the jeep for her, allowing her permission to use it so she no longer had to rely on the marines on duty to drive her to the base hospital. 

He was asleep when she arrived, so she sat in her usual chair, reading a book on her kindle when a text from George came through. 

“I spoke to Mom.” The text said. 

“Oh.” Ellie responded, not knowing what else to say. 

“I’m sorry, El. I don’t know what her deal is but she’ll come around eventually.” 

“I hope so,” Ellie replied, then added, “But you’re still talking to me, right?” 

“Of course,” he responded, “Though I’m expecting to meet this Nick soon.” 

“Give him a chance to heal, George.” 

“When are you back in DC?” 

“Day after tomorrow,” Ellie replied, “But it will be some time before either of us are ready for visitors. I’m sorry, big brother.” 

“It’s okay. It’ll make us all feel better to know you’re back in the states.” Ellie looked up because there had been movement from the bed. 

“I’d better go, George. Nick’s awake. I love you. Love to JB and the kids.” Ellie put the phone to one side and focussed her attention on her boyfriend. 

“Hey,” he said quietly, “So home tomorrow, right?” 

“Home tomorrow,” Ellie smiled, taking his hand in hers. 

“Are you okay, El? You look like you’ve been crying.”

“I’m good,” she said, “I packed the office up.”

“Oh. Must have brought back some memories, huh?” 

“Yeah,” she said, letting out a shuddering breath, “Yeah, it did.” 

“You’ll see the therapist, when we get back, right?” Nick asked. 

“Yeah,” Ellie rolled her eyes a little, “The NSA is requiring it.” 

“It’ll help, El,” he said. 

“Mmm,” she sighed, settling back in the chair a little, suddenly overwhelmingly tired. 

“Come up?” He asked, scooting over on the narrow hospital bed. Ellie eyed the bed, only considering it because he no longer had IVs attached to him, but knowing he was still incredibly sore. 

“Please, El?” He asked again, and she nodded, tiredness winning over. She’d packed all their stuff into the jeep the previous night, maybe knowing this might happen somehow subconsciously, not being able to face spending another lonely night in their barracks. 

“Finally,” he said, smiling as he lifted an arm to put around her. 

“I doubt the nurses will let me stay,” she warned him. 

“It’s our last night, what are they going to do about it?” He replied, “And I know you haven’t been sleeping, so come on.” 

She nodded, gently snuggling up beside him, “I missed you,” she admitted. 

“Me, too,” he agreed, “Close your eyes, El. I’ve got you.” She sighed, and did as she was told. She knew she had to stay strong enough for both of them, but it was a relief to feel him next to her as she slept again. 

A nurse did indeed come into his room for night check, and see both Nick and Ellie in the narrow bed, asleep. The nurse smiled, and closed the door softly behind him, leaving the couple to their own devices. 

Seven AM the next morning found them on the tarmac of the airfield. Nick had been wheeled onto the military aircraft, and settled in a jump seat next to Ellie for the long journey back to Quantico. The aircraft was blessedly fairly empty - just a few officers going on leave, their supplies, and them. 

One long, bumpy, uncomfortable 15 hour flight later, with a refuel stop in Germany, the plane touched down sharply on Quantico’s airstrip. Ellie felt tears prickling at the thought of being home, and knew when Nick slipped his hand into hers that he was feeling it too. 

“It’s been a long road, El,” he said softly, “But here we are.” 

“Here we are,” Ellie agreed, leaning her head on his shoulder in relief. 

“There’s a long road ahead, too,” he added to his previous thought. 

“Yeah, but we’ll handle it. Together,” she echoed, squeezing his hand. 

“Together,” he echoed back. The doors to the plane opened, and a platform was lifted up, wheelchair on board. Ellie helped Nick into it, and they were first off the aircraft, the Marines officers unloading Ellie’s boxes into a waiting car to be sent to NCIS and the NSA. 

There was a small group of people to welcome them on the tarmac. Ellie looked up, saw a tall woman with short brown curly hair she didn’t recognize standing next to her boss at the NSA, Stephanie Cohen. Next to Stephanie was a burley African American man, and next to him was Agent Flinderling, Ellie’s boss at the NSA. Ellie had to wipe away tears as she pushed Nick towards the small group, and forgetting decorum, flung herself at Flynn for a hug. 

“I’m so, so sorry El,” he whispered into her ear, “I never should have ordered you to go.” 

“It’s not your fault, Flynn,” she whispered back. The African American man, meanwhile, was shaking Nick’s hand. Flynn released Ellie, and he introduced himself as Leon Vance, director of NCIS. 

“And this is Secretary of the Navy, Sarah Porter,” the NCIS director gestured at the woman Ellie hadn’t recognized, “and I think you know Stephanie Cohen.”   
Ellie nodded, and shook the hands of both women. 

“We’re all very grateful for the service the two of you have given to your agencies, and your country,” the Secretary of the Navy said, “And have these certificates of recognition for you.” She handed the two agents the folders, which contained elaborate certificates describing their service to the United States, and were signed by the president. 

“The President would like to have a small ceremony of honor for the three of you, and remembrance for Kassil Hakim, when you’re all well and able,” SecNav added. Ellie nodded mutely, unable to speak. 

“We’d be honored, thank you, ma’am,” Nick managed. Ellie nodded, and Stephanie reached over to hug her before the group parted ways. 

“We’ll let you guys go,” Stephanie said, “But Ellie, I’m so sorry, and so grateful. When you’re ready I’d like to see you in my office. Send me an email after the two of you have settled.” 

Ellie nodded, swallowed the lump in her throat, “I will, thank you,” she managed. 

“My car is going to take you to your apartment,” Director Vance said, “If you’ll follow me. The Director’s driver helped Ellie get Nick comfortable in the back seat before folding the wheelchair away. Director Vance himself climbed into the front passenger seat, so Ellie joined Nick in the back. She collapsed into the seat, having to force herself to stay awake. Director Vance noticed. 

“Take a nap if you want,” he smiled, “It’s rush hour, so it may be a long drive.” Ellie forced her gritty eyes to stay open, wanting to drink in the familiar sights of her favorite place in the world, even the rush hour traffic. 

“God it’s so good to see it again,” she said, leaning her head against the window as all the color flashed past her eyes. 

“Change from the desert, huh?” Director Vance asked. 

“Yeah,” Ellie said, “I’d forgotten what color looked like.” 

“I remember the sentiment,” the director told her. As predicted, several hours later, the car pulled up at Ellie’s apartment. It had an elevator, thank goodness, so they were able to wheel Nick onto it, the Director insisting on helping with their bags. 

“Let me know if you need anything at all,” He said, handing Ellie a card, “My personal cell is on the back. I mean that, use it if you need it. Did the NSA arrange therapy for you?” 

“They did,” Ellie said, “And Nick’s first PT is set for Monday. We’ll be fine, Director. Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome. Try to rest.” Ellie nodded, and smiled, and Nick thanked him. She opened the door to her apartment, unable to believe how much life had changed since the last time she’d been inside it. She knew there had been a plexiglass wall installed to separate the bed from the living space, and that Flynn and Stephanie had restocked the kitchen when Flynn had opened it for the plexiglass people. The apartment was bright with early evening summer sun, and Ellie swallowed another lump as she turned to Nick. 

“It’s not much,” she began, “and if you’d rather recuperate at your sister’s, I wouldn’t blame you.” 

“Never,” he said, smiling at her. 

She sighed in relief, “Good. What do you want to do first? Dinner? Shower? Bed?” 

“A shower sounds good,” he said, wheeling in the direction of the bathroom, “And I can handle it. I did the last one I took in the hospital.” 

“Okay,” Ellie said, “Flynn said he restocked the fridge, so I’m going to see what’s in there for dinner.”

Ellie found some homemade chicken noodle soup with reheating instructions on the carton, so she decided that would work for dinner. Nick was supposed to only be eating light meals. 

Ellie enjoyed preparing dinner while hearing Nick clatter around in the shower. They ate together, and then collapsed into her double bed.

“So much space,” she sighed happily as she settled into him. 

“Yeah,” he said, “It’s so good to be home.”

“Home is wherever I’m with you,” Ellie mumbled into his shoulder. 

“Yup. Sleep tight, El. Sweet dreams.”


	8. Making Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Nick adjust to life in DC.

Ellie was in their kitchen in DC, putting away dishes from lunch. It had been soup and toasted bread with butter - Nick was finally able to keep food down, but she was slowly adding in more solid food on the advice of his doctor. Nick, as was usual, had gone to bed after lunch. Physical Therapy wore him out, but he was trying his heart out - determined to become strong enough to walk unaided again. He had pushed his way out of the wheelchair; now he was determined to do the same with the walker. 

After lunch, Ellie usually settled down to work for awhile. The NSA had allowed her to work remotely - no more than five hours a day - since she had accrued enough overtime to “retire twenty years early” while in Afghanistan, according to her boss. Ellie went in to give weekly reports, and kept her side project - further tracking of Parsa - to herself. She went into the “office” she had set up for herself - they had portioned off the bedroom section of Ellie’s, now their, studio, so she could work while Nick slept. It wasn’t ideal, but it worked, though Ellie knew in the long run they were going to need somewhere bigger. The intercom next to the door buzzed, sharply jerking Ellie out of her reverie. Ellie rushed to answer it, not wanting to wake Nick up. 

“Yes?” She said into it. 

“Is this Eleanor Bishop?” A vaguely familiar voice asked. 

“Speaking. Who is this?” Ellie kept an edge of politeness, continuing to speak quietly. 

“Sarah Porter, Secretary of the Navy. I’m sorry to drop in unannounced like this, but I wondered if you had a minute?” 

“Uh, yes Ma’am, of course, come on up,” Ellie said, looking around the apartment. It was mostly neat, because Ellie insisted, but she quickly stacked away her Parsa related files, and shoved them in a drawer by the time the doorbell rang. She opened the door, and sure enough, there was Secretary Porter, whom she had only seen on screens, and very briefly at the runway at Quantico when they had landed. 

“Madame Secretary,” she said, holding out a hand. 

“Eleanor,” the women took her hand, shaking it, “It’s Sarah, please.”

“And I usually go by Ellie,” she replied, “Let me hang up your coat?” The woman, who Ellie still wouldn’t be able to call Sarah, took her coat off, and Ellie hung it up on the rack by the door. 

“Would you like some coffee? Tea?” Ellie asked. 

“Coffee would be great, thank you. I hope I’m not interrupting.” 

“No,” Ellie said truthfully, “Good timing. We just got back from PT, had lunch, and I usually get some work done in the afternoons.” She turned the espresso machine on as she spoke. It had been her parents moving in present to her, and turned out two cups of freshly ground coffee in no time.

“And how is Agent Torres doing?” Sarah kept close tabs on the agents progress, but she’d decided it was time to see for herself. 

“He’s getting there,” Ellie said, “Frustrated by what he considers lack of progress, but in reality he’s doing amazing. Already out of the chair and determined that he’ll walk unaided soon, but the PT really wipes him out, and he hates that.” She didn’t know why she was sharing so much - she usually clammed up around strangers, but it was easy to like this woman - to open up to her. 

“He’s not used to having to depend on people,” Secretary Porter said, “And he’s used to being strong, active - always doing.” 

“Exactly,” Ellie handed her a cup, and led her to the sofa, where the other woman sat, while Ellie took the chair opposite, moving some files which she’d forgotten to put away. She winced when she saw one of the marked as BP. She knew Secretary Porter would know what BP stood for. 

“And what about you?” The other woman asked gently, “You went through a lot out there too.” 

“I’m okay. Weekly mandatory therapy sessions. It’s been a lot to work through,” she admitted, “and even harder of course with Nick…yeah,” she trailed off, “But, he’s alive, and he’s here, and for that I’ll be forever grateful, no matter what we face in the future.” 

“Are you getting out of the house though? Socializing? You know, normal mid-20’s activities?” The secretary asked next, and Ellie was surprised she’d care, and her look must have shown it. 

“I have a daughter,” Sarah said quietly, “and if she turns into half the woman you are, I’d be a proud parent, but I’d also be worried.” 

“I haven’t really felt like it,” Ellie admitted, “Going out, I mean. Not much to celebrate, and it would be weird without Nick.” 

“You went out in DC without him before Afghanistan though, right?” 

“Yeah. I was pretty social then. Trying to find myself, I guess - I wasn’t all that social in college,” Ellie smiled, “But we had all these plans for what we’d do when we came home. We were so close to that when everything happened, and then it all fell apart, and now,” she stopped, taking a breath, “I guess it doesn’t feel right to go out, to have fun, when I know what Marina is dealing with, and Kassil’s family. It’s just not fair.” 

Sarah sighed. She spoke to Navy men all the time who said the same thing. Life simply wasn’t fair, “It’s not, Ellie, but it’s also not your fault. Would Kassil have wanted you to stop your life because his ended?” 

“No,” Ellie said without hesitation, “No, of course he wouldn’t. It’s just…hard to see the future, I guess.” 

“I don’t think anyone expects you to do that. But going out and seeing your friends doesn’t have to equate a life plan, right?” 

“No,” Ellie said, laughing despite herself, “No, it doesn’t.” 

“What about your family? Back in Oklahoma? You guys have been home three months - have you seen them?”

Ellie had to control the lump in her throat before she spoke, “I talk to my oldest brother, but my mom wasn’t thrilled about the NSA job, and even less so when I went to Afghanistan. She was still supportive though, and we spoke most days. Then when she heard I was coming home - to DC home that is, and planning on staying there, continuing with the government job and caring for a man who isn’t my husband - and not visiting them in Oklahoma straight away, she was furious. She thinks I’m throwing my life away, and she doesn’t approve of couples living together before marriage, so we had that argument too. I eventually blocked her number,” Ellie admitted through a sob, “Because I couldn’t handle the stress of her phone calls on top of everything else. I know George updates her though, and that’s fine.” She took a deep breath, and finished, “She’s still my mom, and I still love her, and maybe, hopefully, one day she’ll understand.”

“Oh, I think she understands. She just doesn’t want to see you get hurt,” Sarah said. 

“You really think she thinks Nick is going to hurt me?” Ellie asked, genuinely shocked, and forgetting to keep her voice quiet, “Apart from the fact we’ve been together for over a year, he’s the strongest, kindest, funniest, smartest, most protective man I’ve ever known who would never, ever purposefully hurt me.” 

“You know that,” Sarah said gently, “But does she? Remember, she hasn’t met him yet. Most of the time you’ve been together was in Afghanistan, and you haven’t seen her since you got back to DC.” 

Ellie shrugged. She wasn’t sure she was quite ready to face her mother yet, anyway. At that point, she realized how loudly she’d been talking, and heard a noise from the bedroom area. 

“Ellie?” Her boyfriend called.

“Damn,” she muttered, “Sorry, give me a minute.” She went into the bedroom to see Nick trying to lift himself up against the pillows. 

“Hey,” she said softly, “Sorry, I didn’t meant to be so loud. Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” he said, taking her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, “I’m fine, don’t worry. I was awake for awhile before that anyway. Whose here?” He winked at her, and smiled, so she knew he’d heard what she had said, and it was his way of saying they’d discuss it later. 

“Secretary Porter,” Ellie told him whispering, and he looked at her, shocked, “Go back to sleep,” Ellie continued in a whisper, so the secretary wouldn’t hear. 

“No,” he said, “It’s okay. Can you grab my hoody though?” He was wearing sweatpants and a faded Miami University t-shirt. His hoody was hanging on the door, so she handed it to him, and helped him into the living room. 

“Agent Torres,” the secretary said, smiling, shaking his hand, “I’m glad to see you looking so well.” 

“Thank you, madame secretary,” Nick replied, “I’ve got a long way to go, but I’ve got the best nursemaid in the business, so I’ll get there.” He and Ellie sat back down on the couch, and he kept his hand tight in hers, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles reassuringly. 

“You certainly do, and I hear you’re working pretty hard yourself.” 

“I don’t like being inactive,” Nick said. 

“Must be hard with this little space though,” the secretary commented, “and at the top of the building.” 

“We make it work,” Nick said, “It has an elevator.” 

“A rickety, falling apart one I feel like I’m putting my life into its hands every time I get into it,” Ellie admitted. 

“I may have a solution for that,” Sarah said. Both young people looked at her, obviously interested. 

“I have a small house in Alexandria. The past occupiers just vacated it, and I had the cleaning crew work through it. I went around to inspect it myself before putting it back on the market for rent, and it’s in excellent condition. It’s one floor, three bedrooms, kitchen, living area, and a basement. Interested?” 

“There’s no way we could afford it,” Ellie began quickly, not wanting to get either of their hopes up, though she saw Nick’s eyes light up. 

“Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem,” Sarah told her, “Look,” she said, “Why don’t you come with me tomorrow to see it?” 

Ellie and Nick exchanged a look while Sarah watched. Ellie finally nodded, “We’d like that,” she said, “When works for you?”

“About this time tomorrow, 3:00?” 

“Sure,” Ellie said, “What’s the address?”

“I’ll have my car pick you up here,” 

“Okay. Thank you,” Ellie told her, smiling.  
“And now, I’ve outstayed my welcome. I’ll leave you two in peace, and you to salvage some of your workday,” she looked at Ellie. 

“Uh, sure,” Ellie said, “It’s no problem, really. Let me walk you out.” She shared another look with Nick, who nodded, knowing that she wanted to say something without him listening, and letting her know he was okay with it. Sarah watched this second exchange of words without speaking with fascination. 

Ellie handed the secretary her coat, and grabbed her own, closing the door behind her. She led the secretary down the stairs, saying, “It’s not worth risking the elevator.” 

“Ellie,” the secretary began before they opened the door onto the busy street, “I’m going to be straight with you. I saw your files on Parsa. I know you were given strict instructions from the NSA to leave him to the DoD. I don’t report to the NSA, and have no intention of doing so on this matter. However, I’m going to let you in on something. The case has been handed over to NCIS. My MCRT - that’s Major Case Response Team - has taken it over. They are the best in the business. Agent Gibbs will not stop until he is caught, and I believe you have worked with Agent DiNozzo. That’s one reason why the case was given to them. But if you know anything, please pass it on. Gibbs is better placed to act on the information than anyone else, and I assure you, he will act.” 

Ellie nodded, “So, hypothetically speaking, if I had information, how would I get in touch with Gibbs?” 

“Hypothetically speaking, you could call him, arrange a meeting,” Secretary Porter said, handing Ellie a card, which she had handwritten numbers on the back. 

“Front is my office’s contact information. Back is my personal cell number, and Gibbs’s cell number. There’s another one on there - that’s Agent Ziva David. Try Agent David if you can’t get through to Gibbs.” 

“David?” Ellie said, pondering, “Isn’t the current director of Mossad Eli David?”

“Hmmm,” Secretary Porter smiled non commit-ally, “I’m sure you’ll meet her at some point, and you can ask about that connection. If you’re brave enough.” 

“Interesting connection,” Ellie commented, “Mossad and NCIS, I mean.” 

“Well that’s a long story and complicated history, involving several strong woman who set out to make a difference,” she said, “Sound familiar?” 

“Maybe,” Ellie smiled, “Secretary Porter, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for checking on us. Thank you for asking me the tough questions, even though I may not like it…I guess I needed to hear it.” 

“I said it earlier, Ellie, and I’ll say it again. You’re a daughter any mom would be proud of. You’re handling a difficult situation most of the world never has to face in their lifetime, let alone at not even 25 years old, with dignity and grace and without complaints.”

Ellie’s face completely crumpled then, and the tears fell, “Maybe not so much dignity or grace,” she said, as the secretary gathered her up in a hug. 

“You don’t always have to be the strong one,” she whispered into the younger girls ear, “Unblock your mom’s number. I think she’ll want to hear from you.” She felt Ellie nod against her chest, and some of the tension seep out of her. She gently let the other women go, and Ellie wiped the rest of her tears away.

“Thanks, again,” she said. 

“You’re very welcome,” Sarah replied, “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” She pushed open the door then, and went out to her waiting car. 

Ellie leant against the wall by the staircase for a few minutes, collecting herself before going back upstairs to Nick. She pulled her phone out, and, fingers shaking slightly, hit unblock on her mom’s number. She eyed it for a second before deciding that calling now was asking a little too much. Taking another deep breath, she trod back upstairs to where Nick was waiting. He was still sitting on the sofa, reading a motorcycle magazine Ellie had found for him at the grocery store. 

“Hey, baby,” he said quietly, putting the magazine down and holding his arms out. Ellie went into them, let him wrap her up tightly, and linked their hands together, sighing with contentment. She knew she should work, should clean the kitchen, should start thinking about dinner, should probably do a lot of things, but for now she needed this. Him and her, together. Safe. He kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you, you know that,” he began, “But if I’d known my life would turn into…this…I never would’ve put you through it.” His voice broke, and Ellie knew he’d overheard more of the conversation than she would’ve liked him to. She was kicking herself now for not suggesting they go to the coffee shop around the corner. 

“Nick, none of it matters, okay? You’re here. I’m here. We’re safe. You’re going to be okay. I love you,” she said, “And that love is unconditional. No matter what.”

“I just,” he hesitated for a second, then continued, “I hate that you’re not doing all the normal things 20 somethings should be doing. I hate that you can’t even talk to your mom. All because of me. Is all that really worth it, El? Your life is only just beginning.” 

“Our lives are only just beginning,” she corrected him, “I don’t need to be doing all the things 20 somethings should be doing, because I have you. And that’s everything for me, ok?” 

“Mmmm,” he murmured, “You’re everything for me too, El, which is why I’d let you go live your own life if you’d do it.” 

“I’ll only do it,” she told him, determined to keep her voice from shaking, “If you’ll look me in the eye right now, and tell me, truthfully, that you’d be better off on your own. Without me.” She knew he had a good poker face - it was, after all, the reason he was so good at undercover work, but she also knew she could see right through it. 

He shook his head, his eyes watering, voice shuddering a little, “I can’t do that, El.”

“Okay then,” she said, “so no more talk like that, right?” 

He nodded, managing a small smile against the back of her head, “Promise,” he told her, “But, one condition.” 

She rolled her eyes because she thought she knew what he was about to say, “What’s that?”

“Talk to your mom, El. Please?”

“I unblocked her number,” Ellie said, “Is that enough, for now?” She snuggled closer into him, and he laughed, “That won’t work,” he said, tickling her. He knew all her ticklish spots, and she wiggled against him, “Stttopppp Nick,” she complained. 

“Come on, El. Please?” 

“You realize the irony of this, right?” She asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He’d never, ever begrudged her phone calls home while they were in Afghanistan, but they’d had such limited time alone that he’d always sighed and fake-mostly complained when her mom would call just as things were getting interesting, and Ellie would flatly refuse to ignore them. 

She giggled despite herself, and grabbed hold of his fingers to stop the tickling, “Okay. Fine. If she doesn’t call me by Sunday when I usually call George, I’ll call her okay? Promise.” 

“Promise,” he repeated as a question as she turned around to kiss him further, always gentle to avoid his injuries. 

“Promise,” she reaffirmed, leaning down to press her lips to his, as his fingers worked their way underneath her shirt, tracing patterns across the small of her back and up to undo her bra. 

“I - love - you,” she said, reaffirming every word with a kiss, first to his forehead, then to either cheek, then to his lips again. She gently pulled his shirt up and over his head, and started tracing kisses across his stomach, circling his belly button. His hands, meanwhile, worked their way to the button on her jeans, and unpopped it. She smiled into his kiss, knowing that this was a sign of him getting stronger - he wouldn’t have been able to a few weeks ago. She lifted her hips up to help him pull her jeans down. It was gentle, slow, like riding a wave, Ellie always thought. Back in Afghanistan, sex with Nick had always been an adventure - quick, passionate, but then gentle morning sex, endless kissing. He’d made her feel things she’d never felt before, and it had been a little scary, at first, but he’d always gone at her pace, always stopped to check on her, never made her feel forced, or uncomfortable. She’d slipped into love with him; it hadn’t been a rush, or a dramatic fall, more a gentle slide into what was now her norm. Now, it was like breathing. Just a part of her that she knew would always be there, perhaps even the best part of her. He held her close after slipping carefully out of her, and neither spoke for awhile, Ellie eventually drifting off to sleep. 

She wasn’t sure how much later it was when she finally woke up, but judging by the dimming sky she supposed she could write off her workday. She yawned, and stretched, enjoying the fact that his grip tightened around her to steady her so she didn’t slip off the couch. 

He kissed the top of her head, “Morning, sleepyhead.” 

“Mmm,” she said. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so content, “How long was I out for?” 

“Oh, about an hour,” he told her, “I fell asleep for awhile too.” 

“Mmm, good,” she said again, “You’re the one who needs it.” She stretched again luxuriously, wondering if there was any better feeling than waking up on a rainy afternoon snuggled on the couch with the person you loved most in the world, and with nowhere to go. 

“I don’t think there’s anything better in the world than this,” he said, echoing her thoughts unknowingly. If there was one thing Afghanistan had accomplished, it had been making him appreciate the good, and live in the moment, even if it was as simple as lying on a couch on a rainy afternoon with his girlfriend. Scratch that, he thought. With the love of his life. The woman he would spend the rest of his life with. So maybe it wasn’t such a simple moment, he pondered, as he started thinking about rings, and wondering how he’d get her one without her finding out about it. Then he thought maybe he should meet her parents first. Or if nothing else her older brother, because she was, at least, currently talking to him. As if the phone could read his mind, it rang. At least, Ellie’s did, from the pocket of her jeans, which were currently on the floor. 

Ellie reached over to grab it, and looked at the screen. The look of surprise on her face told him all he needed to know, but she held it out to him anyway, and, upon confirming his suspicion that it was her mother’s name on the screen, he spoke, pushing her lightly off him, “Go,” he said, “Answer the phone.” 

“I’m naked, Nick!” She exclaimed, scandalized. 

“Ellie, it’s your mother. She gave birth to you. She’s seen you naked before.” 

“But not after having sex with my boyfriend!” She said, and he laughed. He couldn’t help it, and contained it quickly at her glare. 

“She won’t know, El. Go put a robe on or something,” he said, pushing her the direction of their bedroom as he swung his legs to pull himself into a sitting position. Ellie held the phone in her hand, careful not to answer the call, as she ran into their bedroom and flung on her robe. She then answered it, hoping she didn’t sound too breathless. She knew she sounded nervous, but decided that was to be expected, under the circumstances. 

“Hi, Mom,” she said, quietly. 

“Hi, Ellie!” She heard her mother’s excited voice on the other end of the line, and couldn’t help but smile, despite everything, “Finally! I was about to send your brother over there, luckily you’ve been talking to him.” Ellie was silent for a few long seconds, not really knowing what to say to that. She wondered back into the living room, needing Nick’s comfort for this conversation. She sat next to him on the couch, and smiled when his arm automatically went around her. 

“I needed a break, Mom. I needed to live my life without guilt, the way I want to live it. I know you don’t approve, so can we agree to disagree?” 

“It’s not that I don’t approve, El. It’s that I worry. I worry you’re growing old before your time. I worry you’re going to get hurt - physically or emotionally. I know you already have been. You’re my only daughter, El, and I just want you to be safe and happy.” 

“I’m both of those things, Mom. I’m as safe as I can be, and happier than I’ve ever been, despite everything,” At this she buried her head into the nook created by Nick’s shoulder, and he pressed a kiss on the top of her forehead, “So let me figure the rest out in time, okay?” 

“Okay, El. But I want to come visit soon - see you, meet this man of yours.” 

“That sounds good, Mom,” Ellie said, knowing that despite everything, or maybe because of everything, she wanted to see her mother, too, “You let us know when a good time is.”

“I’ll do that. You know what dragging your father away from the farm is like.” Ellie laughed, and they caught up on farm life, family life, Oklahoma news, and by the time she ended the call, she felt lighter than she had in a long time. 

“I’m proud of you,” he said, when she ended the call. He kissed her then, but let her go before it got too heated. 

“I can hear your stomach rumbling,” he told her, and Ellie laughed again. 

“Sorry,” she replied, “I am hungry.” 

“Let’s order in,” he said, firmly. He knew she didn’t like to spend the money. He was getting disability pay, and she was being paid full time by the NSA, and they both had money saved from being in Afghanistan, but she was planning ahead, “Come on, El. You’ve had a long, emotional day. I can’t take you out to dinner…yet, but doesn’t take away and a movie sound good?” 

“Yeah,” Ellie relented, “Yes, it does.” She got up automatically to find their stack of take away menus. Nick hadn’t felt comfortable going out since surgery. Even using the walker, he felt like people were staring at him, no matter how much Ellie, the physical therapist, and his therapist, tried to convince him otherwise. All of this meant they had a stack of take away menus they used for “date nights” in the apartment, and a running list of movies to watch. 

The following afternoon, SecNav’s car pulled up at 3PM sharp. Ellie and Nick were waiting downstairs for it, and Ellie helped Nick get into the car before getting in herself. She knew he was nervous - he hadn’t done many outings beyond PT, occasionally going for coffee after, and occasionally going to the grocery store when Ellie knew it wouldn’t take too long. He hadn’t said much about being nervous, but he didn’t have to. She read him too well. 

Sarah Porter smiled at the two from the front seat as the car pulled into the downtown DC street, “Good day so far?” She asked. 

“Not bad,” Ellie smiled, “We’re crushing PT, right?” She looked at Nick.

“Getting there, anyway,” he said, “I’ll feel better about it all once I can lose the walker.” 

“Healing takes time,” Sarah sympathized, “You’ve made amazing progress so far though.” 

“I talked to my Mom,” Ellie told her. 

“You did?” Sarah turned around then, looking at Ellie, smiling, “How’d it go?” 

“It went well. We made amends, and she wants to come visit soon, meet Nick.” Ellie reached over, squeezed his hand. She knew he would prefer that her mother met him when he was at full capacity, but he’d told her this morning that he was excited to meet her family whenever they wanted to come to DC, and she knew he’d meant it. 

“You ready to meet the parents?” Sarah asked Nick, smiling so he knew it was to be taken lightly. 

“Sure am,” he said, looking out of the window as the car crossed the Potomac River via the Arlington Bridge, and continued on its way towards Alexandria. He always loved the view of the city from here, and he craned his neck to see the Jefferson Memorial on the edge of the river. It felt really good to be out again properly, and Nick squeezed Ellie’s hand, knowing he needed to get over his irrational fear and see the world again. 

They pulled up at a quiet Alexandria street several blocks away from the old town area of Alexandria, within an easy commute of downtown Washington. Ellie immediately fell in love with the tree lined street, vast front yards, and array of colorful houses on either side of the road. She checked herself, still not convinced there was any way her and Nick would be able to afford it, especially if they wanted to save enough for a mortgage some day. The house was a calming light gray color, with a freshly painted navy blue front door. The flower beds were well kept, and Ellie smiled at the array of colors which greeted them as the car pulled up in the driveway. She could practically feel Nick’s heart lift as he held her hand, and she helped Sarah’s driver take the walker out from the back seat so Nick could get out of the car.   
“First impressions?” Sarah asked as she led the couple up the walkway to the front door. 

“It’s beautiful,” Ellie said straight away, “I love the flowers.” 

“Yes, the previous renter enjoyed gardening. As you’ll see, they kept the house in immaculate condition too.” 

“Did they relocate?” Ellie asked. 

“No. They purchased their first house. It’s only a few blocks away, actually. This is a great area. We’re only in Arlington - so not far away either.” Sarah unlocked the door, and Nick and Ellie followed her in. There were only two shallow steps leading up to the front porch, which was wide enough for chairs and a barbecue, Ellie noted. Nick managed the steps easily. The front door opened into an entryway, with a bright kitchen to the left, and expansive living area to the right. 

“It’s so bright,” Ellie said, already feeling her spirits lift, even more-so when she saw a deck leading out to a fenced in backyard, lined with trees at the end of it, separating it from the house on the other side of the fence. There was a short hallway which lead off to three bedrooms, one master with a huge bathroom, complete with soaking tub and oversized shower. The other two bathrooms were connected through a Jack and Jill setup. 

“Wow,” Ellie finished her walkthrough and met Nick and Sarah in the main area of the house, “It’s…perfect,” she finished somewhat lamely, not being able to find other words, already imagining her and Nick’s belongings mixed in the rooms of the house to create their first home together. Nick glanced in the bedrooms, and out to the deck, with Ellie leading him, holding his arm. Sarah remained in the kitchen, letting them explore on their own. “What do you think?” Ellie whispered to him when they were in the master.

“I think it’s a dream house,” he whispered back, “But I don’t see how we’d ever afford it.” 

“I know,” Ellie said, “But she knows our situation and our salaries so…let’s see what she has to say? Are you okay being out a little longer?” 

“I’m fine,” he said, “A little tired, but it’s nice to be reminded there’s a world out there.” 

“Good,” she said, leaning up to kiss him, “I can’t wait to explore it with you.” They walked back to the kitchen. 

“So, what do you think?” Sarah asked. 

“It’s perfect,” Nick told her, “We both love it, but we’re concerned about finances, especially with me not working at the moment, and not knowing when I’ll be able to go back.”  
“Well, let’s go talk about that,” Sarah suggested, “If that works for you both?” They both nodded, and followed her back out to the car, which drove them to a quiet mansion on the edge of Arlington. They sat at the Porter’s kitchen table, drinking some of the best coffee Ellie had ever tasted, and Sarah pulled out the rental agreement, which was set at a very doable $1,500/month. 

“We can talk, down the road, about a lease to own,” the older woman added, “So take it home, think about it, give me a call in the next few days when you know what you want to do. 

Ellie looked at Nick, and he looked back, and she knew they were both on the same page, “We’ll sign,” Ellie said. 

“You sure?” 

“Definitely,” Nick added. They took some time to read over the fine print of the agreement, and then both added their signatures at the bottom, for a move in date of the beginning of the following month. 

They got back to the apartment, which seemed even smaller after being in the expansive house, and Ellie started gathering ingredients for dinner. It was later than they usually ate - just after seven, but she was pleased that despite the lateness of the hour, and excitement of the day, Nick was still wide awake, sitting at the kitchen island on a barstool helping her chop vegetables. 

“I don’t feel tired yet, El,” he commented as he chopped onions for the fajitas he was making. 

“I can see that,” she smiled over at him, “Progress, right?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “Not as much as I’d hoped to be making, but it counts, right?” 

“It definitely counts,” Ellie said, “Every little step counts.” 

“I’m starting to believe it,” he said softly, “Like, today when we signed our first piece of paperwork together, officially?” 

“I guess we did do that today,” she smiled at him. 

“First of many,” Nick emphasized confidently. 

“You think so?” She winked, teasing him as she dumped the onions, peppers, and pork into the frying pan for the fajitas. 

“I certainly hope so,” he said. 

“Hmmm,” Ellie smiled, letting herself imagine their future together. A wedding, kids, their family settling into the dream house. 

“Happy thoughts?” He asked, watching the emotions run over her face.

“Definitely,” Ellie said, “I’ve also been thinking about moving all this stuff, though,” she looked around them. “We can get it all in my truck pretty easily, but I’m going to need help loading it.” 

“Lu and George will help,” Nick said immediately, “And they have the SUV. Should only take one load from here to there and then a load from Lu’s to there with my stuff. She’ll be thrilled to finally get rid of it.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Ellie replied, “I was thinking about asking my mom if they wanted to come for move in, but I’d rather they come when we’re settled.” 

He nodded, “That way you can spend more time with them, not just dealing with moving. When do you think they’ll come?” 

“Maybe August?” Ellie guessed. It was currently June, and August was a quiet time at the farm, between seasons.

“I’ll call Lu after dinner,” Nick decided. Ellie brought plates over, along with toppings, and he went to sit down. 

“It’s not particularly spicy,” she said, “Doctors, orders, sorry,” she added when he rolled his eyes.

“Well, I guess it’s a step above soup and toast, right?” He asked. 

She nodded, laughing, but added, “You’d better not be making fun of my soup.”

“Your soup is excellent, El,” he reassured her, “But it’s nice to be eating my food instead of drinking it.” 

“Hmmm,” She agreed, “If this goes well, the doc suggested quesadillas for our next trial.” 

“You know I don’t mind eating things that aren’t Mexican,” he told her, meaning it. He knew he’d often complained about the tasteless food on base, since he was used to cooking for himself and eating the bright, flavorful food of his home country, but he didn’t expect Ellie to always want it. 

“I know,” she said, “But it’s been so long since you had it, I thought you should for your first few real meals. I’m going to start working on you though,” she continued, “Mac and Cheese, hamburgers, fancy salads, steak, Thai, Indian.” 

“You have a fascinating array of food desires,” he informed her, laughing. She shrugged.


	9. A Little Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MCRT, with Ellie's help, inch closer to Parsa, while protecting Ellie & Nick.

Sarah Porter didn’t stop by the Navy Yard very often. It was a civilian ran agency after all, and Director Leon Vance had been in his post for long enough that the agency mostly ran itself, so she only intervened for major Ops - like the one in Afghanistan, and budget meetings. Therefore, Sarah knew her appearance at the yard that Thursday morning would raise eyebrows, but she wanted to speak with Special Agent Gibbs about Ellie and the Parsa case. The MCRT all rose from their desks when she entered their area of the bullpen, and she shook her head at DiNozzo, David, and McGee, but nodded at Gibbs, silently asking him to follow her. 

“Keep working that lead,” Gibbs told his team as he left. He led her to the conference room off to one side of the bullpen, and closed the door behind them. 

“We don’t see you here very often, Madame Secretary.”

“I know,” Sarah said, “But I wanted a personal update on the Parsa case. Where are you with it?”

Gibbs sighed without meaning to, “Not where we’d like to be,” he admitted. 

“I thought not, because I asked for regular updates from Leon, and I haven’t heard anything.” 

“He’s an enigma,” Gibbs said. Gibbs didn’t usually let on this much with strangers, but Sarah Porter reminded him strongly of a certain red headed former NCIS agent, and he surprised himself by finding it easy to say what he was really thinking in front of her. To in fact have to check himself from saying too much, which was not an experience Leroy Jethro Gibbs was used to. 

“So you don’t have any leads at all?” Sarah asked, careful not to be accusatory, because that wasn’t her goal. 

“Ziva’s working her contacts in Mossad. One may have a lead to a potential operative, which is what I told them to keep working on when I left just now, but we’ve been down that road before, and nothing,” Gibbs said.

“Trying to get him through his operatives certainly didn’t work in Afghanistan.”

“Exactly,” Gibbs said, “We just got a new profiler, I’m sure you heard?” Sarah nodded. Leon had worked with her to hire Jack Sloane for the DC office. She had been surprised when the other woman had agreed to leave her life behind in California, but not once she’d looked up the woman’s records and realized her connection with Leon Vance. 

“I’m not convinced,” Gibbs admitted, “But Vance has her working up a profile on Parsa, so maybe that will get us somewhere.” 

“Hm,” Sarah wondered aloud, “Would talking to someone who knows Parsa probably better than anyone else help?”

“You mean Eleanor Bishop?” Gibbs asked. Sarah nodded. 

“We’ve tried. The NSA is stonewalling us there.” 

“Screw the NSA,” Sarah muttered, and Gibbs laughed, faking shock. 

“Madame Secretary,” he said, teasingly. 

“I think you should go and talk to Eleanor Bishop,” she said, “And take Agent David with you.” 

“You wouldn’t suggest DiNozzo? They’ve met.”

“No, David,” Sarah said firmly, not about to elaborate. 

“Okaaaaaay,” Gibbs drew out, “And where might I find Eleanor Bishop?” 

“This is her address,” Sarah handed Gibbs a piece of paper. 

“Alright. We’ll go now,” Gibbs said. 

“No, not now. They’ll still be at PT. Wait until later this afternoon - around two. You’ll get her as she’s settling down to work, and Agent Torres is asleep.” 

“Hm. She’s playing nursemaid, then?” 

“She is. They’re very much in love. Gibbs?” Sarah waited until she had the older man’s full attention, “Be gentle okay? They’ve both been through a lot.” 

Gibbs nodded, “Yeah. I will be.” The two got up then, and Sarah headed straight for the elevator. Gibbs went back to his desk, trying not to be frustrated that none of his team reported in with anything new. This felt like the slowest moving case he’d ever worked. 

“Ziver,” he said, “Whatever lunch plans you have, we need to be on the road by 1:30.” 

“Where to?” She asked. 

“Eleanor Bishop’s apartment.” 

DiNozzo’s head snapped up, “Ziva, not me, boss? I know Ellie.” 

“I know you do, but no, not you. Not this time.” DiNozzo nodded, bent his head down again. He patted his pocket to make sure his phone was in there, and got up, pretending to go to the bathroom. He stopped outside the bathroom door, and sent a text. Ellie had emailed him her number in America, and he’d told her to get in touch if she needed anything when they had returned. He was embarrassed now that he hadn’t gotten in touch himself.

“Hope you’re up for some visitors this afternoon.” Ellie, waiting outside PT for Nick, saw the text from Tony and smiled, swiped it to respond. He was being a little evasive, knowing that their phone records might end up being subpoenaed for the case. 

“No problem. Will it be you?” 

“No, not me. They’re nice though, promise :).” 

“Okay. When do we get to see you?” 

“Soon, I promise. I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch.” 

“It’s okay. I know you’ve been busy.” 

“Not an excuse. How’s Nick?” 

“He’s okay. Out of the wheelchair and pushing continually to walk unaided, so he exhausts himself all the time.” 

“Glad to hear it. I’d better go, Bish. Bossman doesn’t take to breaks in the middle of the morning. I’ll be in touch.” She “liked” the comment, and put her phone back in its bag, pondering what she would say when her visitors, presumably Gibbs and another agent, would show up. 

Later that afternoon, just after Nick had settled to take a nap, the intercom buzzed ten minutes before 2:00. Ellie was prepared for it though, thanks to Tony’s text, so she answered the call at first buzz. 

“Yes?” 

“Is this Eleanor Bishop?” 

“Yes,” she said again. 

“Agents Gibbs and David, NCIS. Can we have a word?” Ziva looked at Gibbs, surprised at how…nice…he was being. 

“Ok,” Ellie said, “Come on up.” She pressed the buzzer to let them in, and checked to make sure the door to the bedroom was closed tightly before they came up.

Ellie turned the machine on, assuming they’d want coffee. She let them in, and shook both their hands. 

“Thanks for letting us come up,” Gibbs said, “I’m sorry for the lack of notice.” 

“It’s okay,” Ellie said quietly, looking at the pile of files she had stacked neatly on the coffee table, “I probably should have gotten in touch myself. But, you know..” She trailed off. 

“We’ll deal with repercussions,” Gibbs said, knowing what she was thinking, “Right now, we need to work together to get this bastard. I know SecNav has been here.”

“She has,” Ellie confirmed. 

“So if you have something useful, please tell us,” Gibbs said, “Because we’re going blind, mostly.” 

Ellie nodded, “He’s an enigma,” she said, unwittingly using the same word Gibbs had to describe her prey, “These files contain all the information I remember from Afghanistan. The NSA redacted most of those files - as you know - but I have a good memory, so I’ve been typing it up, and adding more as I go, done further research. All of it’s in here,” she hesitated, but ultimately handed Gibbs the files. 

“Can you give us the abridged version?” Gibbs asked. Ellie glanced at the door to the bedroom, wanting to check that Nick was still asleep. When she didn’t hear any noise or movement, she nodded, and started talking. It ended up not really being the abridged version - but Gibbs and Ziva didn’t stop or ask questions, so Ellie assumed they wanted her to keep talking, and it felt good to let it all out. Finally, she got to the part where Parsa had started leaving her hints - tips, specifically focussed on her. Ziva looked at Gibbs, and he nodded, so she held up a finger. 

“One second,” Ziva said, “These hints have been specifically aimed at you?” 

“Yes,” Ellie said, cursing herself now for saying too much. She hadn’t meant to talk that much. She hadn’t even told Nick about Parsa’s emails directly to her NSA address, and then her personal one. They had started recently, and she’d been deciding what to do about it. 

“To your work or personal account?” Ziva asked, looking at Ellie directly in the eye. 

“Work first, but more recently…personal as well,” Ellie admitted. 

“What is in the emails?” Ziva continued softly. 

“Pictures of me on base in Afghanistan,” Ellie admitted, “Presumably taken by Petty Officer Delaney, who we now know was working for Parsa,” She eyed Nick’s bedroom door again, making sure it was still closed and there wasn’t noise coming from behind it. 

Ziva drew in a breath, looking over at Gibbs before continuing, “Okay,” she said, “I need to you be honest with us. Have there been any recent pictures, or indication he knows where you are now?” 

“No,” Ellie admitted, “But I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. He’s not going to go after me though - he’s not that stupid, and it isn’t me he wants.” 

Ziva exchanged another look with Gibbs. Gibbs’s phone rang at that exact instant, “It’s DiNozzo,” he said quietly to Ziva, “I’ll step outside.” 

Ziva looked at Ellie, “I know you want to do this on your own, and believe me,” she said lowly, “I get it. But that’s not the way, Bishop. You have too much to live for,” Here she stopped, looked at the door to the bedroom, continued, “Right?” 

Ellie nodded, “I know, which is why we’re having this conversation. I want to end him though. I want him in Guantanamo Bay for life.” 

Ziva nodded, “Don’t obsess over it,” she said, “It will ruin you.” 

Ellie looked at her, “It’s funny,” she commented, “Tony told me the same thing not that long ago. I didn’t listen then.”

“Are you listening now?” Ziva asked.

“Yeah,” the blonde woman replied, “I’m listening now.” 

“Good,” Ziva said, “When this is over, we’ll all go out for dinner and drinks.” 

“If the NSA hasn’t exiled me,” Ellie said, half seriously, “That sounds great.” 

Gibbs came back in the room then, “They won’t,” he promised her, “We’ve got you. And we’re going to protect you until this is over,” he added. Ellie opened her mouth to protest, and Gibbs silenced her with a glare, “No point in arguing, Bishop. I called SecNav after I spoke with DiNozzo, and she agrees. We’re also moving you into your new house, tonight.” Ellie heard the clatter of Nick getting out of bed and pulling clothes on, then the familiar thump of his walker hitting the floor. 

“Perfect timing,” she muttered, then she looked at Gibbs and Ziva, “Let me tell him, please? Alone?” 

“Okay,” Gibbs said, “You’ve got an hour, so start packing. DiNozzo’s going to rent a U-Haul and meet you here.” Ellie shook her head as if to clear it, then nodded. 

“We’ll get through you both through this, and that’s a promise.” 

“He does not break promises,” Ziva said, getting up. She gave the other woman a hug as they left, just as Nick was coming through the door from the bedroom. 

“We’re gonna let your girlfriend fill you in, Torres,” Gibbs said, “And we’ll see you soon.” Nick nodded, automatically going into the kitchen in search of coffee as the other two left. He poured two cups, and handed one to Ellie. 

“What’s up?” He asked. He’d known the two agents were coming - Ellie had told him about Tony’s texts. 

“Well,” Ellie said, “There’s something I’ve been keeping from you.” She sat down, and patted the seat next to her on the couch, so he joined.

“What’s that?” Nick wanted to know straight away, keeping his voice even. 

“Parsa’s been…contacting me…recently,” she said, “First it was through my NSA email address, and it was just tantalizing hints about his location, most of which I knew weren’t accurate. It was like a puzzle, trying to work out which ones were correct. I realize now that was his goal - it seems he knew me as well as I knew him.” 

“Makes sense,” Nick said, “He’s squirrelly.” 

“Exactly,” Ellie agreed, “But in the last few days, he’s been contacting me through my personal email address too, and he’s upped it to those pictures we knew Delaney took in Afghanistan.” 

“Nothing of here, though?” Nick interrupted. 

“No,” Ellie said, “Not…yet. But Gibbs and Ziva asked the same questions. So Gibbs called Sarah, and they want us to move. Now. Tonight.” 

“Okay,” Nick said, “We’ll address the part about you not telling me later. Let’s pack.” Ellie looked at him, her eyes a little bright. 

“I’m sorry, Nick,” she said, “I didn’t want to worry you, and you couldn’t have done anything about it.”

“I would’ve told you to go to NCIS, which has happened,” he said, “It’s okay, really, El. I’m not mad, I promise,” He leant forward, kissed her, keeping it light, knowing they didn’t have time for anything else, “Let’s pack, okay?” Ellie pulled out boxes and suitcases from under the bed. She started dismantling the kitchen, while Nick sat on the bed, stuffing their clothes, and bedding, into the suitcases. Ellie worked like a wildfire through the kitchen, and moved her way onto the bookshelves. Ziva reappeared with more boxes then, and Ellie set her to work with the rest of the living room and bathroom. Gibbs soon joined them with tools to dismantle her furniture, and in seemingly no time at all it was done, and Tony came through the door with another few men in tow, and a women dressed all in goth and wearing clunky black boots. Ellie couldn’t resist throwing herself at Tony. He truly had become like a surrogate brother to her.

He was grinning just as much as he hugged her back, and then turned to Nick, shaking his hand and clapping him on the back in a guy style half hug.

“Ok, quick introductions,” Tony said, “Ellie Bishop, Special Agent Nick Torres, meet Jimmy Palmer, Special Agent Tim McGee, and last but not least Forensic Scientist Abby Scuito.” Ellie nodded, smiling at everyone, but her head was spinning again, and she could tell Nick’s was too as he shook everyone’s hands. 

“Alright people, let’s move,” Gibbs said, and he directed the men to move the larger furniture while Abby and Ziva helped Ellie deal with the boxes. They were able to get everything in the UHaul, and Tony immediately volunteered to take Nick with him and Tim in the car while Gibbs and Abby drove the UHaul. Nick seemed fine with the plan, so she agreed readily, and she and Ziva ran back upstairs to make sure nothing had been forgotten.

“I’m going to have to come back and do a last cleaning,” Ellie said, though she was pleasantly surprised that it didn’t look too bad.

“I’ll come and help,” Ziva promised, “Come on, let’s go.”

They climbed into Ellie’s truck, and Ziva watched as Ellie pulled out of her spot, but couldn’t see any tails. There hadn’t been any when the others had left either, so Ziva let out an imperceptible sigh of relief as she sat back in her seat. Ellie’s phone rang then, just as she was pulling onto the Arlington Bridge. She picked it up because the display told her it was Sarah Porter. 

“Hi, Ellie, I just wanted to check in, see how the move is going.”

“Well, we’re moved,” Ellie said, knowing there was an edge of surprise in her voice. She could practically hear Sarah’s smile. 

“Gibbs doesn’t waste time, does he?” Sarah asked. 

“No, he definitely doesn’t. All we’ll need to do is get Nick’s stuff, and then figure out what else we need,” Ellie said. 

“That’s the fun part, but I think I may be able to help you out there. We have some furniture in the attic - a couple of beds, dressers. Since you’re going to have visitors for awhile, I thought I might at least get you started with them. Judging by your taste you may end up liking them, and if you do we can work something out, if not I’ll take them back. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah, that would be great,” Ellie said, “I’m sure whoever ends up being security detail would appreciate not having to share our couch.” 

Sarah laughed, “Great. Have Agent DiNozzo come by with the Uhaul - between he and Gibbs and McGee they should be able to get the beds down the stairs.” 

By the time Ellie and Ziva arrived at the house, it was action packed. Nick, Ellie realized, must have called Lucia, because she, George, and Amanda were also there, helping unload. She hugged Amanda and Lucia, then went to work on the boxes. 

“Oh, hey Tony,” Ellie said, “When the truck is unloaded, you’re supposed to go to SecNav’s house and pick up a few beds for the other bedrooms. That way you guys will have somewhere to sleep when you’re here.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Tony said. Gibbs was in Nick and Ellie’s bedroom, putting the bed together. He and the commander had just moved the springboard and mattress onto the bed when Tony came and informed them they had more beds to move. 

“I’ll come with you,” George said. Lucia and Nick were in the kitchen, Nick directing Lucia on where Ellie liked things to go. Abby and Ziva were unloading books onto the shelves McGee and Jimmy had just moved. Ellie was overwhelmed by the kindness and how quickly everything had happened, and realized she and Nick really should feed them all. 

“I’m going to order some pizza,” Lucia announced, seemingly reading Ellie’s mind. 

“I’ve got that covered,” Ellie said, coming in to the room.

Lucia gave her a look, “Let me get this, Ellie. You host family dinner next time?” 

“Okay,” Ellie said, giving in, too tired to argue. 

“I’m going to go keep working on the bedroom,” she announced, leaving the group to continue. She needed a few minutes. Abby gave Ziva a look, and Ziva knew Abby would want to follow the other woman, but Ziva didn’t think Ellie needed Abby’s exuberance at that moment. She shook her head slightly at Abby, and indicated that she’d go in a minute. 

Ellie sat on the unmade bed, sorting through clothes, deciding how to split the dresser and closet space. She needed the quiet and focus on the task to find her equilibrium again. She had decided to start at the top drawer with under things, moving down to t shirts, then gym wear, and splitting the dresser in half lengthwise. The closet had half a rail for Nick’s pants and shirts - he didn’t have many, and the rest would fit her dresses comfortably. She had plastic bins for winter wear which could be stored in the study’s closet. There was a light tap on the door, and Ellie sighed a little but said “come in,” quietly. To her surprise, it was Ziva David on the other side of the bedroom door. 

“Want some help in here?” She asked. 

Ellie shrugged, “It’s just clothes, but maybe if you want to start on the closet.” She pointed out where she thought the various items would work. best, and Ziva nodded in agreement. 

“It’s challenging,” Ziva said quietly, “Joining two lives. It’s wonderful and exciting and all those things, but also emotional and sometimes difficult, especially under the circumstances you and Nick are facing.” 

“Yeah,” Ellie said, her voice a little shaky, “And happening so fast now. Way faster than I’d anticipated. Not that we don’t appreciate all of you jumping in like this - we absolutely do, but it’s a lot to take in. And that’s not even to mention everything with Parsa.”

“Don’t worry about that right now,” the NCIS agent replied, “Let us worry about that. We’ll pull you in tomorrow, but for tonight, give yourself time to adjust. Even tomorrow - it’s not the be all and end all, for you. Don’t let it be.” 

Ellie stopped her folding and looked at Ziva, who was sorting through and hanging up dresses, “You sound like you have experience in letting enemies consume you.” 

“I do,” Ziva said so quietly Ellie almost didn’t hear her, “I do, and I have. It’s not worth it to go down that road, Ellie. If you don’t trust me on anything else, trust me on that.” 

Ellie nodded, “I’m trying. I’m finally starting to picture our future. Together, here. And that’s worth taking with both hands.” 

“There you go,” Ziva smiled at her, “Hold on to that thought, even in the heat of the chase.” 

There was another knock on the door then, and it was Nick this time, “Hey,” he said quietly, “Pizza’s here, and the others just got back.” 

“Thanks,” Ziva said, heading out of the door. Nick looked at Ellie. 

“You ok?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” she said, “Yeah. I’m good.” 

“We’ll be okay, El,” he said, sitting down next to her. 

“Yeah,” she said, leaning into him, “We will. How are you? You must be wiped out. This is more activity than you’ve done in months.” 

“I know,” he said, knowing she hadn’t said that to insult him, “I’m a little tired, but the adrenaline is helping, I guess. Come on, let’s go get some pizza.” Ellie helped him over to the kitchen where Lucia had passed out pizza to everyone else on paper plates. 

Nick gravitated immediately to Tony, as they caught up on each other’s news since returning from Afghanistan. Ellie even heard them making plans to play basketball when Nick was fully recovered, and go catch a game at a bar one evening in the meantime. She was glad to hear him making plans again. Ziva and Lucia sat on either side of Ellie, while McGee, Gibbs, Abby, and Palmer took over the couch they had just moved. 

“When this is all done, I need a Spa Day,” Lucia said, stretching her legs out in front of her. 

“You know what? That sounds wonderful,” Ellie told her, “We should all go.” 

“Send the boys to the bar,” Ziva said, laughing. Ellie clinked her paper cup against the other woman’s. 

Several hours later, the main living area of the house at least was in some kind of order, and Gibbs had built beds in the guest rooms. Ellie and Abby had made the beds, and it was decided that Ziva and Tony would take the first shift on security detail. Nick had gone to bed. Ellie had decided to unload one last box onto the shelve set in the living room. Tony and Ziva were collapsed on the couch, talking softly. Ellie finally got up, stretched, “Think that’s my cue to turn in too,” she said. 

“Zi, you go to bed too,” Tony told her, “I’ll take first shift.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, “Go. Get some sleep.” 

Ellie smiled at their banter, and said goodnight before being careful to quietly open the door to their bedroom. She showered first, then dug out her pajamas from the as yet unloaded suitcase on the floor next to the dresser, and got into bed. Nick rolled closer to her, and she snuggled up to him, careful not to wake him up. 

Ellie woke first the next morning to sunlight streaming through their bedroom windows. She smiled. It had been awhile since she’d slept until after sunrise. Nick soon followed, and she felt him stretch next to her. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he murmured into her ear. She smiled. She loved his scratchy, low morning voice. 

“Morning to you too,” she said, “How does it feel waking up in our new house?” 

“Hmmm,” he replied. She could feel him smiling against her shoulder, “Good. It feels like the kick in the ass I needed to get out into the world again.” 

“I heard you talking with Tony about future plans,” she commented. 

“Yeah,” he said, “Are you ok with that?” 

“Of course,” Ellie told him, squeezing her arms a littler tighter around his waist. 

“And we’ll finally go on a real date in DC,” he said, “Very soon.”

“Mmmm,” Ellie turned around to face him, and kissed him lightly on the lips, “I can’t wait.”


	10. Closure, and A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title :).

Ellie was sitting at a spare desk next to the MCRT’s area of the bullpen at NCIS. She had actually got clearance from Stephanie Cohen to work the case, ending up telling her boss everything about how she’d continued working the case from home, how Parsa had tracked her down, how NCIS was providing security for them. Stephanie had been understanding, and approved a joint duty assignment for Ellie. 

“We got a location!” McGee was standing in front of her desk. 

“Really? Confirmed?!” Ellie asked, breathless. 

“Yep. Confirmed. SEALS are on their way. Want to come to MTAC with me?” He asked, “Gibbs is watching the action.” Ellie was about to get up, follow him, but then she shook her head. She remembered Kassil, and Nick’s close call with Parsa and his men. She couldn’t face watching as more people risked their lives to secure Parsa’s capture. She took a deep breath, “No, thanks, McGee. I’ll stay down here,” she said, managing a shaky smile. McGee gave her a look, but she nodded determinedly, so he turned to walk back up the stairs. 

Ellie got her phone out to call Nick, who was back at their house with Tony, prepping it for her parent’s arrival that weekend. Despite her nerves, Ellie smiled to herself. It would be amazing to catch Parsa before her parent’s arrival in DC. 

“They found him,” she said into the phone when Nick picked up. 

“You’re kidding?” He asked. She heard him put the phone on speaker, could hear Tony’s voice in the background. 

“No,” Ellie said, “I finally deciphered the last piece to the puzzle, and it led to coordinates, and they were accurate. There’s a SEAL team breaking into the compound as we speak.” 

“Wow,” Nick said, not quite able to believe it, “Are you going to call Marina?” 

“Not until we’ve actually got him,” Ellie decided. 

“Good thinking. Okay. Keep me updated?” 

“I will. I love you. I’d better go.” 

“Love you, too,” Nick ended the call. Ellie heard feet come down the stairs from MTAC and looked up. Sure enough, there was Gibbs coming towards her. 

“They got him,” Gibbs said succinctly. 

“No more lives lost?” Ellie checked. 

“No more lives lost,” Gibbs confirmed, “The ship is bringing him back to Norfolk. NCIS will send agents down to interrogate him.” 

Ellie nodded, smiling, “We did it,” she said. 

“You did it,” Gibbs corrected, “You’re quite an asset, Bishop. If you’d like a new job, we’ll find a place for you here.” 

“Wow,” Ellie said, shaking her head a little to clear it. Gibbs seemed to understand. 

“I don’t need an answer right now,” he smiled at her, “But think about it?”

“I definitely will,” Ellie responded. 

“Good,” Gibbs turned back to his desk, “Go home, Bishop. Celebrate,” he said. Ellie didn’t need telling twice, but she did stop in front of his desk on her way out. 

“Is is ok if I tell Marina?” Ellie asked. 

“I don’t see why not,” Gibbs told her, “And you’ll need to write up your report for us and the NSA, but that can wait. Aren’t your parents coming in?” 

“Yeah. Friday,” Ellie told him. 

“Get the reports done tomorrow then, and you can have the rest of the day off, at least as far as NCIS is concerned.” 

“Thank you, Gibbs,” Ellie said, as she practically danced to the elevator. She sat in the car and called Marina, knowing it was a conversation she wanted to have in private. 

“We got him, Marina. Well, the SEALs did, but he’s in prison and he’s not going anywhere other than Guantanamo Bay.” 

She heard Marina let out a breathless sigh, “Thank god,” she said with feeling, “Thank you, Ellie, for not giving up, for carrying on where I couldn’t.” 

“Of course,” Ellie told her, “How are you?”

“I’m getting there,” Marina said, “Lots of long walks on the beach are helping, but I think I’ll be ready for DC again soon.”

“Yeah?” Ellie smiled, “You’re coming back?” 

“Oh yeah. Still lots of bad guys to catch, right?” 

“Amen to that. Hey, let me know if you need any help with the transition - we have a guest room.” 

“Thanks, Ellie. I’ll be in touch.” 

“Ok. Talk soon. Take care, Marina.” 

“You too. Bye, Ellie.” Ellie reversed the car from its spot in front of the red brick NCIS building, and headed in the direction of home and Nick. 

Ellie got home to find Nick and Tony putting the finishing touches on their house - pictures were up, shelves were organized, and light flooded through the windows, framed by their newly hung curtains. The main windows of the living room looked out onto the back yard, and deck, which sported a shiny brand new grill. 

“Whoa,” she said, “You guys have been busy.” 

“Hey, free labor,” Nick gestured to Tony, “We had to take advantage.” 

“Gibbs called you, right?” Ellie checked with Tony, “Thanks for all your help, but you’re off duty now.” 

“He did,” Tony gave Ellie a hug, “Good job, Bish. You did it in the end, and without obsessing.” 

“It wasn’t without a lot of help,” Ellie said softly, “And I’ll let that be a lesson for the future.” 

“Good. Don’t be a stranger.” 

“Never,” she replied. Tony gave Nick a clap on the back which turned into a man-hug, and left. 

“Date night,” Nick said, “Tonight. What do you think? In celebration?” 

“Uh, sure,” Ellie grinned even wider. It would be their first official date in America, not on a base, “Where do you have in mind?” 

“Dinner at the Adams House,” Nick said immediately. Ellie rose her eyebrows, impressed. 

“I thought you had to book tables there.” 

Nick winked, tapped the side of his nose, “Got it covered.”

Their first real date was magical. It was strange “dating” someone she already felt like she was married to, but perhaps even more special, Ellie thought, because they knew each other so well. It was also special seeing Nick back to his old self. She would never thank Tony enough for the role he’d played in bringing her partner back. Nick was walking with just a stick now, and starting to get his old muscle tone back. His smile was bright as his eyes started into hers, and they talked about their future. He was returning back to NCIS for desk duty the following week, and she would go back to the NSA full time after her parents left. 

Nick held her hand as they left the restaurant. He had left his stick in the car, deciding she would be enough support, and she didn’t protest because he seemed so much steadier. 

“Ellie,” a voice said as they left the Adams House. She turned around, surprised. She didn’t know that many people in DC. 

“Jake,” she said, “Hey.” She hadn’t heard from him since she’d responded to the email he had sent during her first week in Afghanistan. He was with a small group of people whom Ellie vaguely recognized as NSA lawyers. 

“I heard about what you went through,” he said, “How are you doing?” 

“Good,” Ellie replied, “And this is Nick Torres, my partner.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Jake nodded at him, and Nick nodded back. 

“I’ll see you around, Jake,” Ellie decided to end this awkward encounter, “Have a good night.” 

“You too.” Jake finally followed his group into the restaurant. 

“Who was that?” Nick had his hand wrapped around Ellie’s as they walked back to her truck. 

“Jake Malloy. NSA lawyer I went on a few dates with just before I got relocated,” Ellie shrugged, “Nothing was ever going to come of it.” 

“Hmmm. Don’t think he thought that,” Nick climbed into the passenger seat. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter what he thinks,” Ellie glanced sideways at Nick as she pulled out of the space. His face was framed by the shadows caused by the street lights.

“And also, partner?” Nick asked. He wasn’t sure what he made of that.

“Boyfriend makes me feel like I’m in grade school. But if it bothers you that much,” Ellie trailed off, not wanting to get in a fight over something so trivial. 

“It’s okay, El. I guess that’s another push for me to make it official, huh?”

“Only when and if you’re ready, Nick. And I mean that.” She pulled the car to a stop at the light, and looked over at him. He looked perfectly calm. Content, even, whereas she was struggling not to let her voice get fast and high pitched like it did when she was upset. She didn’t mean to read him wrong or put any pressure on him, but Ellie wanted him to know that for her, he was it. 

“I know what you’re thinking, El. You’re not reading anything wrong. I want us as much, or more, than you do. I was just going to wait…” he trailed off, “For the right moment.” 

“And when is that going to be?” She was calm now, not just faking it. 

“It was going to be after your parents left,” he admitted softly. He knew she wouldn’t like that. She pulled the truck into their driveway before turning to him.

“And since when do my parents get a say in my future?” Ellie asked. 

“I just wanted to meet them,” he said quietly, “And for them to like me, and trust that I’m going to give you the best life possible.”

Ellie had undone her seatbelt and gone around to his side of the truck to help him down. To her slight surprise, he’d beaten her to it, and was leaning against the truck, waiting for her. Ellie gathered him in her arms and held him close, “You already do give me the best life possible,” she whispered into his ear, “And they will like you, and trust you. Even if they don’t, it doesn’t matter, because I love you, and I trust you.” 

“I love you too, El,” he whispered back, his voice catching a little, “More than you’ll ever know, but I’ll make it my mission to show you every day.” By this time, they had made it back inside the house, and Nick told her to wait, walking, completely unaided, over to the bedroom, where he pulled something out from inside his bedside drawer. He returned to Ellie in the kitchen, and, with aid of one of the barstools, was able to get down onto one knee. 

“I love you, Eleanor Raye Bishop. I knew you were special from that first meeting on base, and you’ve proven that time and time again since. I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you in it, so will you marry me?” He asked finally. 

“Yes,” she said simply, then kissed him thoroughly. He slipped the ring on then, and it was perfect. 

Ellie was waiting in the busy arrivals hall at Dulles International Airport. Nick had stayed at home, saying he’d get dinner started. He’d been making appetizers when Ellie had left, and it made her smile. Nick was a much better cook than she was, and she knew he’d be trying to impress her parents, no matter how frequently she told him it wasn’t necessary. He was feeling stronger and more normal by the day. Ellie usually had to remind him to use the stick. 

The latest crowd of passengers came through the opening to the arrivals hall, and Ellie started scanning for her parents. She saw her mother first - hair still naturally blonde, tall, and pulling a beaten up carry on case behind her. Then her dad, the same height as her mom, dressed in his classic jeans and a polo shirt. To her surprise, Ellie felt a lump grow in her throat. 

“Mom! Dad! Over here!” She called, waving. 

“Ellie!” Her mom almost ran the last few steps, reaching over for a hug. 

They were in the car waiting in traffic between Dulles and Alexandria when George Bishop Sr, who was sitting next to his daughter in the front seat, glanced at her hand. 

“Is that what I think it is?” He asked. 

“An engagement ring?” Ellie said, “Yes, it is.” She couldn’t prevent the smile which spread across her face. George Bishop saw the smile, and the sparkle in her eyes, and knew there was only one thing to say. 

“Congratulations, El. Why isn’t he here too? I thought you lived together, when do we meet him?” 

“He’s at home, getting dinner ready,” Ellie was still smiling. It seemed she did that a lot these days. 

“Oh, cooks too?” George asked, “Definitely a keeper then.” 

“He’s a better cook than I am, so be grateful.” Ellie turned around to look at her mother while the cars stopped. 

“He’s nervous, Mom. About meeting you. Be nice, please?” 

Barbara Bishop sighed a little before answering. It was hard to actually see, that her daughter had fallen in love. Would move away from them. Forever. But like her husband, she now saw that there was one thing to say, “As long as he treats you well, we both will be.” 

An hour later, thanks to traffic, Ellie pulled Nick’s car, which she had driven to the airport, up at their house. She had grabbed her mom’s bag from the trunk, and led her parents up the walkway. 

“Oh, El, It’s beautiful,” her mother followed in Ellie’s footsteps. 

“We’re home!” Ellie called through the front door as they entered into the bright kitchen and living area. Nick was placing a tray of appetizers on the island. He looked up, wiped his hands on his jeans, and walked - unaided - and with only a slight limp, Ellie noted, but she knew he’d be tired later, over to greet her parents. 

Ellie took a deep breath in, “Mom, Dad, this is Nick, my fiancee.” She noted his smile was a mile wide at those words. 

“Nick, this is Barbara, and George, my parents.” 

“Nice to finally meet you,” Nick said, shaking both of their hands. 

“And you,” George smiled.   
“Would you like a drink?” Nick asked, “There’s water, tea, soda, or beer.” 

“An IPA would be great if you have one,” George said immediately, and Nick grabbed one and popped the top. 

Ellie, meanwhile, was making tea for her mother and herself. 

“Can you show me where we’ll be sleeping, El?” Her mom asked. 

“Sure, come on, I’ll give you a tour.” Ellie shot Nick a look, who nodded that he didn’t mind being left along with George Sr. Ellie and her mom ended up sitting out on the deck on the Adirondack chairs while Nick and her father used the grill on the front porch, which was nearer to the kitchen. 

“It’s absolutely beautiful, El,” her mom looked down to the expansive backyard with the line of trees and fence separating it from their neighbors. 

“We got really lucky. The Secretary of the Navy owns this house. She was read into everything that happened in Afghanistan, so she arranged for us to have it when her previous tenants moved out. We may even be able to do a lease to own down the road.” 

“It’s a nice location,” Barbara said, “A little removed from the city.” 

“Yeah,” Ellie was a little wistful, “I loved my four floor walk up, but, well, it just wasn’t practical.” 

“Not big enough for two people.” 

“No, but we made it work. It was bigger than our rooms in Afghanistan.” 

Dinner was a happy affair. Ellie could tell both her parents loved Nick, and he returned the feeling. It reminded Ellie of dinners with her family from when she was growing up - noisy and fun with good food. They ate Ellie’s speciality brownies for desert, and then returned inside to sit in the living room. 

“So have you thought about the wedding yet?” Mrs. Bishop asked. 

“We want a small one,” Ellie said immediately, “In DC. I was thinking it would be a fun place for both sides of the family to come, and it’s about equidistant from Oklahoma and Florida.” 

“At church?”

“No,” Ellie said, “Outside setting, early next summer, and a fun party after. No formal dinner - food buffet style and casual seating. Live band.” 

“Sounds like a fun wedding,” George Sr. said. 

“That’s the plan,” Ellie told him. Noticing that Nick was fading, she got up to collect their glasses. Her mom helped. 

“So we were hoping to get a tour tomorrow,” Barbara asked. 

“We thought we’d do one of those silly sightseeing tours. They are a great way to get a good overview of the sights, and then you can narrow down what is most important from there.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I know we want to see the National Archives and the US History Museum.” 

“El loves Dorothy’s slippers,” Nick said, “And the First Lady’s dresses exhibit.” 

“Yup. It’s true. Come on, bed,” she held out her hand for his, and helped him up from the couch. 

“We should go too, George. It’s been a long day,” Mrs. Bishop looked at her husband, who also got up. 

Ellie snuggled up next to Nick after crawling into bed. She sighed contently as he lifted an arm to put around her shoulders, and bring her closer still. 

“It went well, right?” She said. 

“Really well,” Nick smiled, “I like your parents.” 

“They like you,” she kissed him. 

“Mmmm,” he gently broke off the kiss, “Busy day tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep,” he told her. 

“Yeah,” Ellie sighed against him.

**Author's Note:**

> DONE-ZO. This one was a marathon, and the first long multi chapter fic I've completed, so phew.


End file.
